


the boys of fall

by oneitherside



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Football, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Literally ot5 play football, M/M, Oral Sex, that's all
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneitherside/pseuds/oneitherside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- To Harry Styles. Zamierza być naszym rozgrywającym w tym roku. </p><p>Louis patrzy na niego, wysoki i tyczkowaty Harry Styles. Ma włosy do ramion, które kręcą się na końcach, tatuaże wzdłuż rąk i jasny uśmiech na twarzy, kiedy zespół dopinguje go. Jest chudy i wysportowany, i absolutnie piękny, a Louis nienawidzi go do szpiku kości.</p><p>Lub au, gdzie chłopcy grają dla Uniwersytetu Tennessee, a Harry i Louis się nienawidzą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the boys of fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443037) by [godgavemelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgavemelou/pseuds/godgavemelou). 



> Chciałabym zaznaczyć, że nigdy nie oglądałam futbolu amerykańskiego ani nie miałam z nim żadnej styczności. Moja wiedza pochodzi z internetu i od osoby, która wiedziała coś więcej niż ja. Niektóre rzeczy są luźno przetłumaczone lub wcale, ponieważ nie mają polskich odpowiedników.

Kiedy Louis miał pięć lat, poszedł na swój pierwszy mecz futbolu. Jego tata kupił bilety za dobrą cenę od gościa z pracy i chciał mądrze spędzić czas ze swoim synem. Louis w tamtym czasie nie rozumiał gry, najbardziej polubił oglądanie wszystkich chłopaków obiegających boisko, ale naprawdę pokochał sposób, w jaki czuł się, kiedy tam był. Nigdy nie widział swojego taty tak podekscytowanego, jak był na tym meczu, a kiedy wrócili po wszystkim do domu, Louis zdecydował, że chce grać.

Po błaganiu swojej mamy, pozwoliła mu zapisać się do miejscowej drużyny, która grała w każdą sobotę. Louis przelał swoją duszę, nie omijając nigdy treningu i szczerze pokochał grę. Pokochał kumpli z drużyny, pokochał, jak czuł się, kiedy odnosili sukcesy i to, jak widział swoją mamę i tatę kibicujących mu na trybunach. To stało się lepsze, kiedy stał się starszy, ponieważ jego rodzeństwo również przychodziło.

W gimnazjum, Louis startował do szkolnej drużyny, a trener ustanowił go rozgrywającym. Nigdy przedtem nie grał na tej pozycji, od kiedy zawsze był skrzydłowym, ponieważ był mały i szybki. Aczkolwiek Louis szybko się nauczył, a wkrótce nauczył się nawet bardziej kochać futbol. Był liderem drużyny, rozgrywającym asem, którego wszyscy uwielbiali, a jego rodzice byli dumni.

Kiedy nadeszło liceum, nie było niespodzianką, że Louis ominął zespół pierwszaków i poszedł prosto do reprezentacji szkoły. Louis stał się silniejszy, szybszy i świetniejszy i nauczył się wszystkiego, co musiał wiedzieć o grze. Trenował każdego dnia, nawet jeśli to było tylko rzucanie piłki na podwórku i coraz bardziej doskonalił swoją umiejętność.

Koledże błagały Louisa o przyjście do ich szkoły, oferując mu stypendia i dodatki, których nie mógł wyobrażać sobie nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach. Obiecano mu państwowe mistrzostwa i pozycje startową, a Louis był przytłoczony i nie myślał, że może kiedykolwiek zdecydować. Jednak pewnej soboty na początku stycznia Butch Jones z Uniwersytetu Tennessee zadzwonił do niego i zapytał go o granie. Pojechał na wizytę, aby rozejrzeć się po kampusie, zakochał się i następnego dnia podpisał kontrakt z Volunteers. Ogłosili to na żywo na ESPN, sieci SEC i mniej więcej na każdej sportowej sieci, która tam była. Butch obiecał mu pozycję rozgrywającego, odkąd poprzedni z ostatniego roku skończył uniwersytet, a Louis był szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu.

Jednak pewnego razu w lutym, kiedy oglądał z tatą ostatnią chwilę transferów, zobaczył Harry'ego Stylesa. Był piątą gwiazdą rekrutowaną z Alabamy, doskonały student i najlepszy rozgrywający w stanie. Były plotki, że będzie starterem, nieważne, gdzie pójdzie. Miał trzy czapki na stole przed sobą, jedną dla Alabamy, jedną dla Georgii i jedną dla Tennessee. Louis wstrzymał oddech, błagając go, aby wybrał cokolwiek, cokolwiek, ale nie Tennessee, ale Harry wziął jasnopomarańczową czapkę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy uścisnął sobie dłonie z Butchem Jonesem, a Louis poczuł, że jego płuca zapadły się w jego klatce piersiowej.

–-

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim! Witam waszego pierwszego dnia letniego treningu. – Butch przesuwał wzrokiem po całej drużynie, 53 zawodnikach, z błyskiem w oczach. Ochraniacze Louisa są ciężkie na jego ramionach i ciasne wokół jego klatki piersiowej, ale może poczuć, że jego serce mocno pod nimi bije.

\- Jestem podekscytowany, by zacząć, ale chcę powiedzieć kilka słów. Po pierwsze, jestem zadowolony, że zdecydowaliście się grać dla Vols. Zrobiliśmy dużą odbudowę i pokładamy wielkie nadzieje w tej drużynie. Po drugie, jeśli jesteś nowy, nie bądź zdenerwowany. Będzie dużo do przyswojenia, jednak staraj się z całych sił i wyznaczaj sobie tempo. To będzie dobry rok!

Większość drużyny podniosła swoje kaski i wiwatowała, ale Louis czuł się nieco, jak gdyby wymiotował. Większość drużyny jest raczej większa niż on, w wadze i mięśniach, a on jest przestraszony.

\- Podzielę wszystkich na odpowiednie pozycje, więc będziecie mogli zacząć ćwiczyć. Kiedy wywołam wasze imię, poznacie waszego kapitana i podążycie za nim do waszego miejsca na polu. Zaczniemy najpierw z ofensywnymi graczami.

Z głośno bijącym sercem i dzwonieniem w uszach, Louis nie jest pewien, czy nawet usłyszy swoje imię. Modli się, aby się mylił. Zamierza być rozgrywającym, jak obiecał Butch i ta cała praca, którą wykonał nie pójdzie na marne.

\- Niall Horan, Nick Grimshaw i Louis Tomlinson, pójdziecie z Antonem Howardem. Jesteście naszymi wyjściowymi skrzydłowymi.

Butch kontynuuje wyczytywanie imion i pozycji, kiedy Louis idzie do Antona, ale nie może usłyszeć żadnego z nich przez huczenie w swoich uszach. Nie chce grać jako skrzydłowy, nie był nim od 11 roku życia i to nie było to, co mu obiecywano. Kiedy jest prawie na przodzie i słyszy imię Harry'ego, zatrzymuje się i patrzy w tył.

\- To Harry Styles. Zamierza być naszym rozgrywającym w tym roku.

Louis patrzy na niego, wysoki i tyczkowaty Harry Styles. Ma włosy do ramion, które kręcą się na końcach, tatuaże wzdłuż rąk i jasny uśmiech na twarzy, kiedy zespół dopinguje go. Jest chudy i wysportowany, i absolutnie piękny, a Louis nienawidzi go do szpiku kości.

–

Trenują całe lato, od czasu do czasu, czasami jako drużyna, a w pozostałym czasie z trenerem danej pozycji. Louis spotyka innych skrzydłowych i kocha ich, zwłaszcza Nialla, który zawsze ma uśmiech na twarzy i biega szybciej niż ktokolwiek kogo zna. Louis jest dobry; jest szybki i nigdy nie upuszcza piłki, ale jego serce w tym nie jest. Chce wydawać rzuty, być jedynym rzucającym piłkę, zamiast łapać i grać, gdzie należy. Jest rozgoryczony i wkurzony, i to pokazuje.

Kiedy zaczynają trenować jako cała drużyna na stadionie, Louis uważa, że to nie trudne słuchać Harry'ego. On będzie nawoływać do gry i Louis myśli, że to głupie, ale jednak biegnie na swoją pozycję, a Harry nigdy nie rzuca mu piłki. Ani razu, nawet jeśli jest wolny i Louis nienawidzi go nawet bardziej. Niall, Nick i Anton dostają sprawiedliwą część niesamowitych chwytów i biegają do pola punktowego, ale Louis stoi na środku pola, wyglądając na przegranego przez większość czasu. Kiedy trenowanie latem prawie się kończy, a on ani razu nie dostał piłki, wścieka się.

Harry ogłasza grę, a Louis wybiega przed każdego broniącego liniowego, lawirując, dopóki nie jest wolny, a kiedy ogląda się na Harry'ego, ten patrzy na niego. Nikt go nie kryje, ma cały czas na świecie, aby rzucić piłkę, ale odwraca wzrok i rzuca ją do Nicka, którego otoczyli czterej mężczyźni i nie może jej złapać. Obrońca łapie piłkę, wymuszając stratę. Louis wpada w furię i nawet nie czeka na gwizdek, zanim odpycha ludzi i atakuje Harry'ego.

\- Jaki do cholery jest twój problem? - krzyczy Louis, jego wzrok jest niewyraźny, a kiedy jego dłonie trafiają na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, ludzie zaczynają krzyczeć.

\- Jak śmiesz, huh? Nie możesz cały czas zostawiać mnie czekającego, niech to szlag, rzuć mi pieprzoną piłkę! Patrzyłeś prosto na mnie, ty skurwysynie, byłem wolny, a podałeś ją do osaczonego skrzydłowego! - Louis wie, że teraz krzyczy, a ludzie próbują go odciągnąć, ale może usłyszeć tylko krzyczącego Harry'ego.

\- O czym, do cholery, mówisz? - krzyczy Harry, uderzając go mocno w klatkę piersiową.

\- Ty sukinsynie, przysięgam na Boga…

Harry rzuca się na niego, przewracając Louisa na trawę i próbuje uderzyć go w twarz. Louis unosi kolano, uderzając Harry'ego w krocze, zanim odpycha go i wspina się na niego. Louis chce go udusić, powyrywać mu nogi z dupy, ale kiedy zamierza uderzyć pięścią, Harry uprzedza go i uderza go prosto w szczękę. Louis widzi gwiazdy, a potem słyszy przeszywający gwizdek i wszyscy cichną z wyjątkiem Butcha.

\- Wystarczy! Styles, Tomlinson, wstawajcie.

Louis chwieje się, ściskając swoją szczękę, gdy posyła sztylety w stronę Harry'ego, kiedy on sam podnosi się z ziemi. Butch stoi tam, doskonałe uosobienie złości, a Louis myśli, że to jest to. Zostanie wykopany z drużyny.

\- Czy chcielibyście wyjaśnić, dlaczego próbujecie ubić się na kwaśne jabłka w środku treningu?

Louis i Harry zaczynają krzyczeć w tym samym czasie.

\- Nie poda mi piłki i nie robi tego, odkąd zaczęliśmy, a ja…

\- Zaatakował mnie, jest zazdrosny o innych skrzydłowych, ponieważ dostają więcej czasu, w którym grają…

\- Wystarczy! - Butch ma chrypę od krzyczenia, a Louis w pewnym sensie chce płakać i wczołgać się do dziury w ziemi.

\- Nie będę tolerował bicia się w drużynie, Harry, musisz podawać piłkę wszystkim, włącznie z Louisem.

\- Ale ja…

\- Nie chce wytłumaczenia, rób to! - Harry patrzy na swoje buty, a Louis chce skakać z radości z powodu zwycięstwa.

\- Jeśli o ciebie chodzi, Louis, musisz zrozumieć, że wszyscy inni również mają szansę grać. To drużyna i czasami nie będziesz gwiazdą, zrozumiano?

Louis kiwa głową i bawi się luźnym sznurkiem, który jest na jego koszulce sportowej. Patrzy w bok i widzi kilku graczy wyglądających na przerażonych, gdy inni próbują się nie śmiać.

\- Teraz obaj zdejmijcie swoje ochraniacze i biegajcie na trybunach. Nie przestawajcie, dopóki trening się nie skończy.

Louis czuje, że jego serce spada do żołądka, ale zrzuca swoje ochraniacze przez głowę, a potem na trawę, zanim biegnie do najbliższych schodków, aby wspiąć się na szczyt trybun.

Może usłyszeć za sobą Harry'ego, jego ciężkie kroki na schodach i nierówny oddech. Kiedy Louis dociera na szczyt, natychmiast zbiega w dół, aby rozpocząć powtarzanie, uderzając ramieniem ramię Harry'ego, kiedy biegnie.

Wbiegają i zbiegają po schodach, i to jest gorętsze niż piekło, a Louis chce zabić Harry'ego Stylesa. Po około dziesięciu minutach powtórzeń, Louis zwalnia i ciężko oddycha. Pot spływa mu po twarzy i do oczu. Dociera na szczyt stadionu jeszcze raz, ale kiedy odwraca się, Harry stoi tam wpatrując się w niego, mając ręce założone na klatkę piersiową.

\- O co chodzi, Harry, nie chcesz stosować się do zasad?

Louis idzie go ominąć, ale Harry chwyta jego biceps i zatrzymuje go.

\- Jesteś cholerną drama queen. Mogłeś podejść do mnie, zamiast wywoływać ogromną scenę i wpędzać nas w kłopoty.

\- Och, pieprz się!

Louis próbuje wyszarpać swoją rękę z uchwytu Harry'ego, jego pokryte odciskami dłonie pocierają jego skórę, ale Harry nie puszcza go.

\- Jaki jest twój problem? - Harry wypluwa, zbliżając się do twarzy Louisa.

\- Ty jesteś moim problemem. Ty i twoja doskonała, cholerna egzystencja! - eksploduje jak petarda, iskrząc i zapalając się, a Louis nie może przestać wrzeszczeć.

\- Powinienem być rozgrywającym. Pracowałem, aby dostać to miejsce przez lata. Zaharowywałem się przez 13 lat i po co? Jakiś sukowaty dzieciak z Alabamy może zabrać miejsce, które miałem obiecane przez Butcha-pieprzonego-Jonesa. Jesteś skurwysynem, Harry. Zająłeś moje miejsce, a teraz ciągle mi to przypominasz. Pieprz się.

Louis popycha Harry'ego, odpychając go na trybunę, a jeśli łzy płyną po twarzy Louisa, kiedy biegnie w dół, nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

–

Mija kilka tygodni i zaczyna się szkoła, więc Louis spędza ostatni tydzień sierpnia przeprowadzając się do swojego pokoju w akademiku. To sportowy akademik, a on jest wdzięczny, ponieważ będzie miał coś wspólnego ze swoim nowym współlokatorem. Nosi pudełko po pudełku, całuje swoją całą rodzinę na do widzenia i pada na swoje łóżko, aby uciąć sobie drzemkę, zanim spotka się z Niallem na obiad.

Miał zamknięte oczy przez około pięć minut, kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju otwierają się i jego współlokator wchodzi do środka. Louis rozpoznaje go jako kopacza w drużynie, ale widział go tylko kilka razy, odkąd zazwyczaj ćwiczą oddzielnie. Jest zachwycający, z kruczoczarnymi włosami, które są wygolone po bokach i z długą grzywką, i ostrymi rysami twarzy, wygląda jak twardziel. Ma na sobie ciemne spodnie, pomimo faktu, że jest lato, i koszulkę Avengers. Ma również niezapalonego papierosa pomiędzy zębami. Kiedy jest w końcu w drzwiach, obraca się do Louisa.

\- Hej, jestem Zayn. – Louis myśli, że imię pasuje do jego twarzy. Zayn brzmi egzotycznie i tajemniczo, i przerażająco.

\- Jestem Louis.

\- Taa, wiem. – Zayn uśmiecha się szeroko. - Jesteś gościem, który próbował zabić Stylesa na treningu.

Louis czuje, że się rumieni, ale Zayn śmieje się i rzuca się na łóżko obok Louisa.

\- Nie martw się, nie oceniam. To było zabawne, to wszystko. Jesteś o połowę niższy, a on wyglądał, jakby zamierzał zesrać się w swoje spodnie, kiedy zobaczył, że nacierasz na niego! - Louis chichocze, czując się z siebie dumny i decyduje, że lubi Zayna.

Rozmawiają nieco, zanim wypakowują swoje rzeczy, wyznaczając miejsca na ich ubrania i sprzęt do futbolu, i różne inne drobiazgi. Zayn czasami się zatrzymuje, aby otworzyć okno i zapalić, ale Louisowi to nie przeszkadza. Nawet bierze kilka buchów, czerpiąc z tego przyjemność.

Około 18, Niall przychodzi do pokoju i wita się radośnie z Zaynem, zanim wyjaśnia Louisowi, że są z tego samego liceum. Idą razem do bufetu na dole akademików. Jest najlepszy na kampusie i zarezerwowany tylko dla sportowców, więc jest mały, ale ma mnóstwo opcji. Stoją w kolejce i dostają jedzenie, zanim idą do małego stolika do tyłu.

\- Boże, umieram z głodu! - mówi Niall, jego usta są wypełnione serowymi frytkami.

\- Zawsze umierasz z głodu, krowo. – Zayn patrzy na Louisa, a potem wywraca oczami.

Jedzą w ciszy przez kilka minut, zanim Niall podnosi wzrok i macha swoimi rękami, krzycząc na kogoś za nimi.

\- Liam! Usiądź z nami!

Louis obraca się, chcąc, zobaczyć kim jest Liam i widzi ogromnego kolesia z mięśniami, ale twarzą jak szczeniak. Jego ręce są wzmocnione, a on jest wysoki, więc Louis może przypuszczać, że jest zawodnikiem szarżującym. Ale obok niego, ku przerażeniu Louisa, jest Harry. Ubrany, jak gdyby przynależał do magazynu, z jakąś dziwną koszulą, pokrytą tureckimi wzorami i jeansami, które wyglądają jak namalowane. Jego koszula jest w połowie rozpięta, a Louis może zobaczyć jego abs, który jest pokryty ogromnym tatuażem motyla, który powoduje, że chce uderzyć Harry'ego prosto w twarz. Louis go nienawidzi.

Liam i Harry siadają po bokach Nialla, co pozostawia Harry'ego bezpośrednio przed Louisem. Oczy Harry'ego nie opuszczają jego talerza, gdy Liam przedstawia się grupie. Louis miał rację w przypuszczaniu, że jest zawodnikiem szarżującym i mówi wszystkim, że jest z Alabamy jak Harry, ale chodził do innej szkoły. Dzielą się historiami, a Louis próbuje ze wszystkich sił unikać patrzenia na Harry'ego, który nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Więc Louis, skąd jesteś? - pyta Liam z uśmiechem.

\- Tennessee. Mieszkałem około dwóch godzin drogi stąd.

\- Tam również byłeś skrzydłowym?

Kolano Harry'ego uderza o stół, a Louis chce wślizgnąć się pod niego i może tam umrzeć. Harry nadal nie patrzy w górę, ale Louis może zobaczyć, że jego twarz staje się czerwona zza jego loków.

\- Uch, nie. Byłem rozgrywającym – Louis słyszy, że jego głos się łamie, ale udaje, że wcale nie i uśmiecha się do Liama, mając nadzieję, że to zostawi. Louis nie powinien być zaskoczony, kiedy tego nie robi.

\- Więc, dlaczego zmieniłeś pozycje?

Louis chce kłamać. Chce powiedzieć Liamowi, że nie polubił tego, że chciał spróbować czegoś nowego. Miał kłamstwo na języku, kiedy Harry w końcu patrzy w górę, patrząc na Louisa z błyskiem w oku, który Louis wie, że nie może być dobry.

\- Nie był wystarczająco dobry – mówi Harry, a oczy Nialla rozszerzają się. Ciśnienie krwi Louisa rośnie, a on wstaje, zanim myśli, co robi.

\- Co to było? Nie mogłem usłyszeć cię z tym całym gównem w twoich ustach – Louis burczy, jego dłonie ściskają krawędź stołu wystarczająco mocno, aby jego knykcie stały się białe.

Zayn kurczy się na swoim miejscu, Niall się gapi, a Liam wygląda na zdezorientowanego. Harry wstaje i pochyla się przez stół, jego nos jest cale od tego Louisa.

\- Słyszałeś mnie.

Louis warczy, wskakując na stół i łapiąc Harry'ego za kołnierz jego głupiej koszuli. Czuje gorąc, słysząc słowa Harry'ego odtwarzające się wielokrotnie w jego głowie. Niewystarczająco dobry. Ty nie jesteś wystarczająco dobry.

\- No dalej ludzie, wyluzujcie. – Niall stoi obok nich, ale Louis odwraca się do niego.

\- Nie mieszaj się.

\- Taa, Niall, pozwól Louisowi pokazać nam wszystkim, jak niepewny siebie jest z powodu tego, że zgarnąłem pozycję, którą chciał. – Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, a jego oczy płoną, a wszyscy wokół nich są niesamowicie cicho. Cały bufet patrzy.

\- Wiesz co – mówi cicho Louis, więc tylko ich stół może usłyszeć. - Ta cała drużyna, nawet Jones, myśli, że jesteś jakimś futbolowym bogiem, ale mogę cię przejrzeć. Jesteś tylko dupkiem, który lubi być ulubieńcem i nie znałby słowa ‘zespół’, jeśli to uderzyłoby go w twarz.

Kiedy Louis mówi, twarz Harry'ego staje się mniej kamienna, a Louis może powiedzieć, że jego słowa naruszyły jego pewność siebie. Louis puszcza jego koszulę, powodując, że Harry zatacza się nieco, zanim chwyta swoją tacę i opuszcza stół.

\- Wow – mówi Liam, gwiżdżąc cicho. - To było przerażające.

–

Przez większość czasu Louis kocha koledż. Jego zajęcia są dość duże, czasami mają ponad 200 osób w sali, ale są fajne, a Louis lubi dyskusje. Nawet bardziej, Louis lubi wolność. Lubi mieć możliwość przyjść i wyjść, kiedy chce, a jeśli chce mieć miskę płatków na obiad, jego mamy nie ma w pobliżu, aby powiedzieć mu nie. Jedyną rzeczą, której nienawidzi jest Harry i, jak jest wszędzie.

Okazuje się, że on i Liam są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, a Liam przyjaźni się z Niallem, którego Louis kocha zbyt bardzo, aby olać go z powodu Harry'ego. Louis widzi Harry'ego gdziekolwiek idzie, od bufetu po trening, do wspólnych łazienek w dole korytarza. Od walki w bufecie, Harry nie spojrzał nawet na Louisa. Pewnej nocy, kiedy Louis i Niall podkradają lody z zamrażarek schowanych w tyle kuchni, Niall mówi mu, że Harry czuje się winny z powodu tego, co powiedział, a Louis ukrywa uśmiech za swoją łyżką.

Pierwszy mecz jest jutro, a drużyna gra dobrze. Harry nadal nie rzuca piłki do Louisa i to nadal zachodzi Louisowi za skórę, ale trzyma język za zębami. Louis nie ma ochoty więcej się powtarzać. Kiedy spotykają się na ostatnim treningu, Butch zbiera drużynę w kółko na gigantycznym T na środku boiska.

\- Wszyscy wykonujecie dobrą robotę, ale nie pozwólcie się rozproszyć. Po raz pierwszy od lat, mamy duży otwierający mecz. Nie gramy łatwo, a oni zamierzają wycisnąć z siebie wszystko, co mają. Potrzebuję, abyście wszyscy grali tak mocno jak możecie, zrozumiano?

Cała drużyna kiwa głowami.

\- Wyśpijcie się dobrze, zjedzcie dobre śniadanie i bądźcie na boisku treningowym około południa. Miejcie na sobie garnitury, kiedy tam dotrzecie, zrobimy Vol Walk około 12.30, a potem będzie czas na mecz. Jakieś pytania?

Kiedy nikt się nie odzywa, żegna ich, a Louis podnosi swój kask z ziemi i idzie do szatni. Kiedy pakuje swoją torbę, nerwy dobierają się do jego skóry i pierwszy raz w życiu nie chce grać meczu.

–

Louis budzi się chory po nieprzespaniu spokojnie całej nocy, więc omija śniadanie i bierze długi prysznic. Blisko południa, Zayn i Louis idą na treningowe boisko, spotykając Nialla, Liama i Harry'ego w korytarzu akademika. Harry wygląda niesamowicie w garniturze; jest ciemnoszary, obcisły we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach, a wykańcza to pomarańczowy krawat. Louis mówi sobie, aby się nie gapić, ponieważ nienawidzi go, ale kiedy pozostaje w tyle, kiedy idą na boisko treningowe, gapi się częściej, niż tego nie robi.

Robią Vol Walk, gdzie cała drużyna idzie wzdłuż kampusu i podaje sobie dłonie z fanami. Dużo ludzi kojarzy Louisa, od kiedy był znany w Tennessee, ale więcej ludzi zna Harry'ego i krzyczą, kiedy się pojawia. Louis udaje, że nie może tego usłyszeć i uśmiecha się do wszystkich, którzy wyciągają swoje dłonie i próbuje nie zwymiotować z nerwów.

Przedmeczowy trening jest inny niż normalne treningi, ponieważ Harry musi rzucić piłkę do Louisa przynajmniej jeden raz. Nigdy się nie myli, a Louis nigdy jej nie upuszcza. Może dobrze odczytać ruchy Harry'ego, a Butch klepie go po plecach, kiedy przechodzi obok niego. Zanim to wie, idą z powrotem do szatni, więc orkiestra może zacząć grać przed meczem.

Louis może usłyszeć orkiestrę z wewnątrz i zna figury, jakie wykonują i skandowany slogan, który wiwatuje tłum. Kiedy drużyna otwiera drzwi, aby wyjść, dłonie dotykają pomarańczowego Tennessee wygrawerowanego ze słowami 'Dam dzisiaj z siebie wszystko dla Tennessee’. Louis nie może słyszeć ani myśleć. Może usłyszeć Rocky Top grające przez stadion, 100 tysięcy krzyczących wniebogłosy ludzi, a on wie, że przebiegną przez gigantyczne T uformowane przez orkiestrę na boisku. Niall stoi obok niego, mówiąc coś, czego Louis nie może usłyszeć, a potem wszyscy biegną. Tłum jest ogłuszający, a on nawet nie może usłyszeć swoich myśli. Patrzy w górę, a cały stadion stoi, ubrany w najohydniejszy odcień pomarańczowego, który Louis dorósł, by kochać.

Czas mija szybko, a zanim to wie, wykop jest zakończony, a Butch nawołuje Louisa do grania razem z Niallem i kilkoma innymi graczami z ostatniego roku, których Louis ledwo co zna. Kiedy Louis staje twarzą z linią obrony, wszystko zamazuje się i jest tylko on i mecz.

–

To są końcowe minuty czwartej kwarty, a Tennessee przegrywa sześcioma punktami. Są na trzydziestym jardzie i to trzecia próba. Louis czuje się chory i zmęczony, mimo że jak dotąd nie miał żadnych dużych akcji. Złapał podanie, które Harry rzucił zbyt krótko, ale natychmiast został powalony, a podanie nawet nie było dla niego przeznaczone. Było kilka razy, kiedy był wolny obok szachownicy na końcowej strefie, a Harry nie podał mu piłki.

Louis słyszy, jak Harry nawołuje grę, a kiedy piłka jest puszczona, przeciska się przez defensywę i biegnie sprintem w kierunku końcowej strefy. Nie ma tam nic z wyjątkiem trawy i szeroko otwartej przestrzeni przed nim, więc kiedy obraca swoją głowę, aby zobaczyć, czy Harry patrzy w jego stronę, spodziewa się, zobaczyć Harry'ego wypuszczającego piłkę. Co widzi, to Harry szybko poruszający głową z boku na bok, szukając kogoś, aby podać. Louis również patrzy i nie widzi nikogo, oprócz niego jako wolnego. Nick jest również na końcowej strefie, ale kryty przez dwóch graczy z przeciwnej drużyny. To jest to, to jego moment. Harry musi mu teraz podać piłkę.

Louis stoi tam i czuje, jak gdyby czas stał w miejscu, kiedy Harry nie patrzy na niego i rzuca piłkę do Nicka. Louis nie może usłyszeć nic, z wyjątkiem głośnego bicia jego serca w klatce piersiowej. Tłum jest cicho, wstrzymując oddechy, kiedy piłka leci wysoko w kierunku Nicka. Kiedy Nick skacze i trzyma jedną dłoń wokół piłki, zanim ląduje na plecach na pomarańczowo-białej szachownicy, tłum krzyczy, a gracze Tennessee biegną do Nicka, aby go przytulić, poklepać jego plecy, nawet pocałować jego kask, a Louis jest chory.

Zayn zdobywa dodatkowy punkt, a kiedy zegar odlicza do zera, Tennessee wygrywa jednym punktem. Louis wraca do szatni, ma kask w dłoni i chce płakać, chce krzyczeć, chce zrozumieć, gdzie popełnił błąd w tym wszystkim. Dlaczego Harry nienawidzi go tak bardzo, że nie może nawet podać mu piłki, kiedy wygranie meczu jest na granicy?

Reszta drużyny pojawia się powoli, wszyscy myją się i przebierają szybko, by móc iść do domu spać. Louis siedzi na ławce, ma głowę ukrytą w dłoniach, gdy wszyscy świętują wokół niego i wszystko, co chce zrobić to zwymiotować, krzyczeć lub płakać. Kiedy staje się niesamowicie cicho, a Louis czuje się samotnie, wypuszcza szloch. Jego całe ciało boli i nienawidzi tego, że kocha ten sport tak bardzo i chce odejść. Louis teraz otwarcie płacze, jego klatka piersiowa jest ciężka, a jego oddech zamienia się w czkawkę.

Po czym następuje za nim hałas pod prysznicami, a Louis wstaje szybko, wycierając swoją twarz rękawami koszulki sportowej i modli się, aby ktokolwiek, kto jest pod prysznicami nie usłyszał go. Szybko zdejmuje swoje ochraniacze i resztę sprzętu, narzuca na siebie jakieś dresy i swoją ulubioną bluzę i trzaska szafką. Kiedy obraca się, aby wyjść, Harry stoi przy prysznicach tylko w szlafroku. Patrzy na Louisa szerokimi, niewinnymi oczami, a Louis zna to spojrzenie zbyt dobrze. To żal.

Louis połyka gule w swoim gardle i poprawia torbę na ramieniu, zanim patrzy na podłogę. Jest cicho w szatni, a Louis nie chce niczego bardziej, niż krzyczeć i kląć na Harry'ego, rzucając się na niego, ale nie może znaleźć słów. Harry robi krok w kierunku Louisa, a Louis robi krok w tył, chcąc przed nim uciec. Czuje, że Harry jest bombą, jeden zły ruch, a eksploduje i ugodzi Louisa odłamkiem.

\- Louis, spójrz ja…

\- Oszczędź – mówi Louis, a kiedy jego głos załamuje się, próbuje nie myśleć o tym zbyt mocno.

\- No dalej, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę? - Harry błaga, a potem Louis jest bombą, eksplodującą w ognistym gniewie.

\- Wysłuchać cię? Żartujesz, prawda? - Louis krzyczy pełną siłą, a Harry kurczy się pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem.

\- Mam gdzieś, co masz do powiedzenia. Nigdy nie zrobiłem ci nic innego, niż odpłacanie się za twoje czyny. Jesteś jedynym, który udaje, że nie jestem w tej drużynie. Jesteś jedynym, który nawet nie podaje mi piłki, kiedy mamy ryzyko przegrania naszej pierwszej gry w sezonie. Jesteś jedynym, który rujnuje mój czas w tej drużynie. – Louis może poczuć łzy wypełniające jego oczy, a kiedy próbuje odejść, Harry chwyta lekko jego rękę i zatrzymuje go.

\- Proszę – mówi Harry, a kiedy Louis patrzy na niego, wygląda jakby był na skraju łez. - Pozwól mi wyjaśnić, a potem, jeśli znowu nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, w porządku.

Louis wyszarpuje swoją rękę z uścisku Harry'ego, zanim zakłada ręce na klatkę piersiową. Harry patrzy w sufit, zbierając słowa, zanim spotyka oczy Louisa.

\- Spójrz, naprawdę przepraszam. Nie miałem zamiaru, aby to zaszło tak daleko. Wiedziałem, że Butch zaoferował ci moją pozycję i wchodząc w to, wiedziałem, że byłeś skłonny do nienawidzenia mnie. Rozumiem, naprawdę rozumiem. Tylko – Harry głośno wzdycha i przebiega dłonią przez swoje włosy, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa.

\- Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie dostanę żadnego czasu do grania w Alabamie. Nie grają pierwszakami, a kiedy byłbym wystarczająco stary, aby rozpocząć, pojawiłby się lepszy rozgrywający. Nie chciałem tego, nie chciałem stać na liniach bocznych i patrzeć. Zbyt bardzo kocham grać, nie mogłem nawet zrozumieć myśli bycia planem awaryjnym.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jest, co mi robisz, prawda? Może technicznie gram, ale nie robię nic. Stoję tam, wyglądając jak idiota.

\- Wiem. – Harry kładzie swoje dłonie na ramionach Louisa i po raz pierwszy w całym dniu, Louis zaczyna czuć spokój. - Wiem, że byłem okropny. Nie miałem na myśli tego, co powiedziałem, kiedy mówiłem wszystkim, że nie byłeś wystarczająco dobry. Jesteś zdecydowanie wystarczająco dobry, może lepszy niż ja, a ja zdecydowanie zasłużyłem na wszystko, co o mnie powiedziałeś. – Harry śmieje się, naprawdę się śmieje, a Louis jest oniemiały.

\- Nie mogę wyjaśnić, dlaczego zrobiłem, co zrobiłem. Przypuszczam, że pomyślałem, że jeśli będę udawał, że cię tam nie ma, ciebie naprawdę nie będzie. Jesteś dobrym graczem, Louis, mam nadzieję, że to wiesz.

\- Jesteś pewny, że masz zabawny sposób okazywania tego. – Louis opuszcza ręce i ciągnie za swoją koszulkę, zawstydzony.

\- Obiecuję, Louis, przestanę cię ignorować.

\- Zamierzasz podawać mi piłkę? Zamierzasz naprawdę zachowywać się, jakbym był w tym samym zespole co ty? - Louis wie, że ciągle o tym mówi, ale po miesiącach czucia się niepotrzebnym dla zespołu, chce, aby Harry nieco cierpiał.

\- Taa, przysięgam.

Louis spotyka oczy Harry'ego, ciemny odcień zielonego pod fluorescencyjnym światłem i czuje kamień zdjęty z klatki piersiowej.

\- Dziękuję – głos Louisa jest cichy, a on nienawidzi tego, ale Harry uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że przez sekundę myśli, że to nie ma znaczenia.

\- Jeśli znowu będziesz dla mnie kutasem, powieszę cię za palce u stóp na słupkach bramki. – Louis uśmiecha się do niego złośliwie, tylko w połowie serio, a Harry śmieje się głośno.

\- Zanotowałem.


	2. Część 2

W następny poniedziałek na treningu, Louis podryguje w swoich krokach, kiedy zakłada swoją koszulkę sportową i idzie na boisko. Butch mówi kilka dobrych słów o sobotnim wyczynie, a potem zaskakuje ich wszystkich.

\- Zrobimy dzisiaj coś innego, więc potrzebuję, aby wszyscy zrobili duże koło wokół mnie. Nie martwcie się o stanie obok siebie, to nie musi być pojedynczy rząd.

Louis spotyka wzrok Nialla i podnosi swoją brew, na co Niall odpowiada wzruszeniem ramion. Kiedy wszyscy utworzyli koło wokół Butcha, on wskazuje w kierunku dwóch kapitanów drużyny z ostatniej klasy, którzy stoją z nim w środku.

\- Zrobimy ćwiczenie zwane ‘Krąg życia’. Dwóch z was stanie w tym kole, twarzą w twarz i spróbuje powalić drugiego na ziemię.

\- Cholernie zajebiste – szepcze Niall, a Louis głośno parska, przyglądając się Niallowi kątem oka.

\- To pomoże na dwa sposoby. Pierwszy, pomoże wam nauczyć się, jak łamać powalenia. Drugi, pomoże wam nauczyć się, jak lepiej powalać w tym samym czasie. Kapitanowie pokażą wam, jak to zrobić, a potem zaczniecie.

Uczniowie z ostatniej klasy, dwa wielkoludy z obrony, stoją przed sobą jak podczas gry. Stoją nieruchomo, dopóki Butch nie dmucha w gwizdek, a potem to jest brutalne.

Louis patrzy, jak gnają na siebie, ciągnąc za koszulki sportowe i ochraniacze i przepychają się tak mocno, jak mogą. Cała drużyna dopinguje ich, obserwując, jak próbują powalić się na ziemię. Nie wydaję się, aby mogli przewrócić się na ziemię, obaj zakopują swoje stopy i pchają z wszystkim, co mają. W końcu, kiedy Butch ma dmuchać w gwizdek, aby ogłosić remis, jeden z nich łapie drugiego pod pachą za koszulkę sportową, pociągając go na ziemię.

\- Dobra robota! - krzyczy Butch. - Właśnie tak chcę, aby cała drużyna wyglądała przed końcem roku. Chcę, żeby było ciężko powalić was na ziemię. Następni, Niall Horan i… Derek Barnett.

Louis śmieje się głośno, kiedy oczy Nialla się rozszerzają. Derek ma koło 6 stóp wysokości i ma większe bicepsy niż Niall głowę. Natychmiast idzie do środka koła, a Niall się nie porusza.

\- Nadal myślisz, że to jest, jak to powiedziałeś 'cholernie zajebiste’? - mówi Louis, chichocząc.

\- Zamknij się, do cholery – mamrocze Niall, chwytając swój kask z ziemi i narzucając go na głowę. Louis nadal się śmieje pod nosem, kiedy Liam podchodzi za niego, trącając go w plecy.

\- Jak długo myślisz, że przetrwa, dopóki Derek go rozłoży? Daję mu minutę.

\- Derek prawdopodobnie podroczy się z nim przez około pięć sekund, powodując, że on pomyśli, że ma szansę, a potem pokona go. Założę się o to z tobą o pięć dolców.

\- Zgoda – mówi Liam, kiedy Butch dmucha w gwizdek, sygnalizując im, aby zaczęli.

To trwa ledwo dziesięć sekund, zanim Derek chwyta Nialla za talię i rzuca nim do tyłu, obaj upadają na ziemię. Cały zespół cofa się, kiedy upadają, a potem Louis wyciąga dłoń do Liama, jej wewnętrzną stroną do góry.

\- Płać, Payne.

Liam przewraca oczami, a następnie Niall utyka w ich stronę, jego twarz jest blada i ma dłoń na plecach.

\- Jak tam się czujesz, Niall? - pyta Liam.

\- Pieprz się.

\- Już już Niall, nie ma potrzeby, aby być… - Louis drwi, zanim przerywa przez gromki głos Butcha.

\- Harry Styles i Louis Tomlinson, jesteście następni – to kolej Nialla, aby się śmiać, kiedy Louis blednie.

Cały zespół praktycznie wstrzymuje oddech, kiedy Louis idzie do środka koła, ponieważ widzieli ich walczących wiele razy w środku jak i poza treningiem. Harry jest w centrum, ma kask w dłoni i przygryza swoją dolną wargę, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Louis próbuje być odważniejszy i unosi swoją brodę, od kiedy Harry praktycznie nad nim góruje. Ma motylki w brzuchu i dzwoni mu tak głośno w uszach, że prawie nie zauważa, że Butch do nich mówi..

\- Bez zadawania ciosów, to tylko ćwiczenie na powalanie – mówi, a zespół się śmieje.

Louis zakłada swój kask i kładzie dłonie na ziemi, zanim podnosi głowę i spotyka przez kask oczy Harry'ego. Harry robi to samo, a Louis może zobaczyć, że uśmiecha się za swoim ochraniaczem na twarz.

\- Potraktuję cię łagodnie. – Szczęka Louisa opada, a potem słyszy za sobą dmuchanie w gwizdek.

Harry rzuca się na jego ramiona, popychając Louisa w tył, więc on wkopuje swoje stopy w ziemię i chwyta mocno ramiona Harry'ego, przepychając się z całą siłą. Może usłyszeć, że Harry chrząka, kiedy pcha, a jego bicepsy napinają się i jak do diabła Louis nigdy nie zauważył jego ramion.

Następnie Harry szarpie Louisa mocno na lewo, próbując popchnąć go na ziemię, więc Louis łapie dół jego koszulki sportowej i ciągnie mocno. To dzieje się w przeciągu sekundy; Harry przelatuje przez Louisa w powietrzu, a kostka Louisa wykręca się i obraca ich, w wyniku czego plecy Harry'ego uderzają mocno o ziemię. Louis upada na niego, jego kostka wydostaje się z brutalnego skręcenia. Cały zespół wybucha wiwatami, a Harry zdejmuje swój kask, zanim kładzie głowę na trawę.

\- Co się właśnie stało? - głos Harry'ego jest nieco wyższy niż normalnie, jakby odebrano mu dech w piersiach, a Louis zdejmuje swój kask, dzięki czemu może uśmiechać się do Harry'ego złośliwie.

\- Myślę, że skopałem ci tyłek.

Harry chichocze i uśmiecha się do Louisa szeroko, powodując, że złośliwy uśmiech Louisa znika z jego twarzy. Nagle jest bardzo świadomy ich pozycji, Louis leży prawie kompletnie na nim w środku całej futbolowej drużyny. Atmosfera jest napięta pomiędzy nimi, a Harry patrzy na Louisa, jak gdyby był słońcem, które powoduje, że jest pełen uniesienia, więc Louis stacza się z niego, zanim zrobi coś szalonego, jak pocałowanie go.

Louis szybko wstaje i idzie do Nialla i Liama bez patrzenia w tył. Pozwala sobie myśleć o czymkolwiek, ale nie o Harrym i jego zielonych oczach, i tym jak wyglądał, leżąc pod nim.

–

Praca domowa Louisa zaczyna gromadzić się przez następne kilka dni, więc w czwartek ładuje swój plecak, robi kawę i idzie do biblioteki. Znajduje stół z tyłu na drugim piętrze, więc wyciąga swoją książkę od historii i zaczyna czytać, ma zakreślacz w dłoni, aby podkreślać ważne daty.

Jest tam przez około godzinę, zanim ktoś odsuwa krzesło przed nim i siada. Patrzy w górę i widzi Harry'ego, całego uśmiechniętego, i jego zielone oczy, i dołeczki. Jego włosy są rozpuszczone i wciśnięte pod beanie. Ubrał się niezbyt starannie, w białą koszulkę i dresy. Otula dłońmi kubek ze Starbucksa, z którego wydostaje się para, ponieważ usunął pokrywkę. Louis myśli, że wygląda lepiej w ten sposób, jest milusi i zrelaksowany.

\- Co tutaj robisz? - pyta Louis, wkładając zakreślacz w grzbiet swojego podręcznika.

\- Mam na jutro referat, ale byliśmy tak zajęci trenowaniem, że nie miałem szansy zacząć. Poszedłem po jakąś kawę i zobaczyłem cię samego, siedzącego tutaj, więc pomyślałem, że dołączę do ciebie – głos Harry'ego jest cichy i głębszy niż normalnie, a to uspokaja Louisa, który go słucha. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Nie, nie mam.

Harry uśmiecha się, zanim pochyla się i wyciąga laptopa i zeszyt ze swojej torby. Oswajają się z ciszą i to jest miłe, nie niezręczne czy niekomfortowe. Louis czuję się, jakby siedział ze starym przyjacielem, a nie z kimś, kim dosłownie gardził jeszcze kilka dni temu. Może to powinno być dziwne, że oswoili się tak łatwo w tym nowym miejscu, ale Louis nie ma nic przeciwko.

Louis patrzy w górę przez swoje rzęsy na Harry'ego, ma jak zawsze wargę pomiędzy zębami i nagle jest przytłoczony przez potrzebę poznania Harry'ego. Spędził tak dużo czasu nienawidząc go, a zupełnie nie znał Harry'ego. Chce wiedzieć, co spowodowało, że zdecydował się grać w futbol, jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor, co lubi jeść na śniadanie, to wszystko, co należy wiedzieć. To dziwne, myśli, że kilka tygodni temu walczył z Harrym przez stół w bufecie.

\- Gapisz się – mówi Harry, przerywając jego myśli, a Louis rumieni się, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że patrzył się na niego przez cały czas.

\- O czym myślisz? - Harry obserwuje go znad laptopa, jego czoło marszczy się i ma ciekawość w oczach.

\- O tym, jak złapałem cię za kołnierz w bufecie kilka tygodni temu. - Harry śmieje się, powodując uśmiech Louisa.

\- Nie zrobiłbyś tego teraz?

\- Nah – mamrocze Louis, osadzając swój wzrok na książce. - Sądzę, że zaczynasz podobać mi się coraz bardziej.

Harry ma długopis pomiędzy zębami i uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Tak działam na ludzi – mówi, a Louis dramatycznie przewraca oczami, wywołując śmiech Harry'ego, tylko dlatego, że Louis lubi ten dźwięk.

\- Naprawdę jesteś osobą, która potrafi oczarować.

Harry jest cicho, obserwując Louisa przez stół, zanim zdejmuje skuwkę z długopisu i pisze jakieś liczby w swoim zeszycie, a następnie wyrywa stronę. Wręcza to Louisowi, a kiedy odwraca to w swojej dłoni, zdaje sobie sprawę, że to numer telefonu. Louis unosi swoje brwi.

\- Co to?

\- Mój numer telefonu. Jesteśmy teraz przyjaciółmi, a przyjaciele piszą wiadomości, racja?

\- Kto powiedział, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? - pyta Louis, przygryzając swój język podczas śmiechu, a Harry wystawia do niego język.

\- Zamknij się.

–

Następne kilka meczów przebiega dość łatwo, a Tennessee gra lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Louis łapie kilka niesamowitych rzutów i dostaje swoją sprawiedliwą część siniaków, ale bawi się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Spostrzega, że jest bardziej uśmiechnięty na treningach, zdobywając coraz więcej przyjaciół i naprawdę czerpie ze wszystkiego przyjemność. Louis zbliża się do Harry'ego przez kolejne kilka tygodni, a Harry i Liam dołączają do Louisa, Nialla i Zayna częściej, niż tego nie robią.

W piątek przed pierwszym zaplanowanym spotkaniem Tennessee, Louis dostaje wiadomość od Harry'ego około 21.

Ty i Z powinniście wpaść do domu Sigmy Nu, mają imprezę

Louis patrzy na Zayna, który śpi twarzą w stronę książki od angielskiego i wzdycha.

Zayn śpi, ale ja wpadnę. Jesteś tam?

Taa, spotkasz mnie na zewnątrz :)

Louis zmienia ubrania na jakieś obcisłe spodnie i t-shirt, który jest czysty i idzie kilka mil do szeregu bractw. Cała ulica jest zasypana ludźmi, a muzyka dudni w każdym domu. Louis znajduje olbrzymi dom z czarnym i złotym symbolem Sigmy i idzie na tył. Jest tam nieco ciszej, ponieważ większość ludzi jest w środku, ale widzi Harry'ego siedzącego na krześle ogrodowym przy basenie.

\- Witaj, Styles – krzyczy Louis, a kiedy Harry odwraca się do niego, uśmiecha się. Louis zauważa czerwony kubek w jego dłoni.

\- Dzięki Bogu, Liam zostawił mnie tutaj ponad godzinę temu dla jednej z cheerleaderek.

\- Dla której?

\- Myślę, że jej imię to Sophia – mówi Harry.

Louis podchodzi i bierze kubek Harry'ego, zanim robi ogromny łyk. Jest mocny i korzenny, zdecydowanie bardziej Jack Daniels niż Cola, a Louis krzywi się, kiedy przełyka.

\- Co do cholery, Harry, czy to czysty Jack?!

Harry śmieje się do niego i zabiera kubek, przechylając go i wypijając resztę, zanim rzuca kubek na trawę.

\- Prawie. Lubię mocne drinki.

\- A co powiesz na to, abyś zrobił mi jeden? - pyta Louis, pochylając się w kierunku Harry'ego, kiedy w jego głowie zaczyna huczeć. Drink powoduje, że czuje ciepło, a Harry wygląda ładnie pod światłami. Chce pochylić się i pocałować go, zassać jego język i poczuć jego klatkę piersiową pod swoimi dłońmi, ale wpatruje się tylko w Harry'ego dużymi oczami, dopóki Harry w końcu nie przerywa kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Pewnie, chodźmy do środka.

Pięć drinków później, Louis jest wstawiony. Czuje się niewyraźny i swobodny, a kiedy kilka dziewczyn z Team Spirit prosi go do tańca, nie mówi nie. Niall przejął stanowisko Dj'a i puszcza remiks starej piosenki Ke$hy, a Louis wie, że prawdopodobnie robi z siebie głupka, ale nie obchodzi go to. Wszyscy się śmieją lub z nim tańczą, a kiedy czuje dłonie na swoich biodrach, pochyla się w stronę nieznajomego. Potem usta znajdują się przy jego uchu i chrapliwy głos wysyła dreszcz w dół jego pleców.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze. - Louis obraca swoją głowę i spotyka zielone oczy, źrenice rozszerzone od alkoholu, jaki Harry wypił, a Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Mówisz tak, ponieważ jesteś pijany - Louis praktycznie krzyczy i bełkocze swoje słowa, ponieważ jego serce staje i czuje się, jak w każdej banalnej, romantycznej komedii, jaka kiedykolwiek istniała.

Harry przesuwa swoje dłonie, pozwalając swoim palcom zahaczyć o szlufki spodni Louisa i mocno je ściska. Już nie tańczą, stoją z plecami przy klatce piersiowej, a Louis przysięga, że może poczuć serce Harry'ego przy swoich plecach. Jest teraz zdenerwowany, a dłonie Harry'ego są ciężkie na jego talii, ale nie może skupić się na niczym, z wyjątkiem ust Harry'ego przy jego szyi i głosie nucącym do ucha. Kiedy Harry podnosi głowę i spotyka oczy Louisa, żaden z nich nie oddycha, a Harry ma dolną wargę schowaną pomiędzy zębami, więc Louis podnosi dłoń i wyciąga ją spomiędzy jego zębów, czyniąc wargę Harry'ego pięknie wiśniową.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić, to złe dla twoich warg - Louis czuje się, jak gdyby teraz szeptał, ale Harry słyszy go i porusza się możliwie bliżej, jego dłonie chwytają jego talię jeszcze mocniej. Atmosfera jest napięta, a Louis czuje, że jeśli dotknie Harry'ego, oni zaiskrzą i spłoną. Kiedy kładzie swoje dłonie na tych Harry'ego, on uśmiecha się do Louisa i pochyla się. Louis ma ledwo czas, aby pomyśleć albo przetworzyć coś, zanim ktoś krzyczy 'STYLES’, a Harry odskakuje, puszczając Louisa, jak gdyby był zszokowany. Kilku członków drużyny futbolowej macha do niego, a Harry odmachuje im, zanim patrzy na Louisa przepraszającym wzrokiem.

\- Zaraz wrócę, okej? - Louis tylko potrząsa głową, próbując oczyścić swój umysł ze wszystkiego, co się stało.

\- Nie, jest okej. Myślę, że będę wracać.

\- Och. - Louis nienawidzi spojrzenia, które wniósł w oczy Harry'ego, jakby go zranił lub kopnął, więc odwraca się od Harry'ego i nie ogląda się za siebie, kiedy wychodzi z domu, i wraca do akademika. Nie może czuć nic więcej, z wyjątkiem zimnych miejsc na swoich biodrach, gdzie były dłonie Harry'ego.

–

Ważny weekend w końcu nadchodzi, Tennessee kontra LSU, a drużyna jest napompowana. Louis jest podekscytowany i zwalcza motylki, gdy się ubiera. Kiedy kończy, Harry przechodzi obok niego i pochyla się naprzeciwko ściany, gdy trzyma czarną kredkę w dłoni. Harry ma już czarne linie pod oczami.

\- No dalej, Tommo, nałóż swoją meczową twarz – mówi.

Od imprezy w Sigma Nu, Harry używa przeróżnych przezwisk, kiedy mówi do Louisa. Udaje, że to mu przeszkadza, ale w tajemnicy kocha to, kiedy głęboki głos Harry'ego nazywa go 'Lou’ lub 'Tommo’.

Louis przewraca oczami i obraca się twarzą do niego, unosząc wysoko swoją brodę. Harry chwyta delikatnie jego twarz, a szorstkie dłonie są ciepłe na policzku Louisa. Ssie swoją dolną wargę, kiedy zaczyna rysować grubą, czarną linię pod oczami Louisa.

\- O co z tym chodzi? - pyta Louis, a Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- To powinno powstrzymać słońce od rażenia cię w oczy, ale zdemaskowali to na Mythbusters kilka lat temu - mamrocze i odwraca twarz Louisa na prawo, malując drugą czarną linię na jego twarzy. - Myślę, że to powinno dodać całej wibracji 'twardziela’.

\- Jesteś takim twardzielem jak małym kociakiem – mówi Louis, a Harry chichocze pod nosem.

\- Zrobione. - Harry chwyta brodę Louisa i odchyla lekko jego w głowę w tył, więc oczy Louisa spotykają jego. Uśmiecha się szeroko do Louisa, a każdy motylek, którego Louis zwalczył, wraca w pośpiechu.

\- Do zobaczenia na zewnątrz – mówi Harry.

Przedmecz jest taki sam jak zawsze, a kiedy drużyna wychodzi na boisko na pierwszą część meczu, Louis czuje się inaczej niż przez cały rok. Jest podekscytowany, adrenalina buzuje w jego żyłach, a tłum jest tak głośny, że w jego uszach buczy. Drużyna ustawia się, Harry nawołuje grę, a mecz się rozpoczyna.

Pierwsza połowa jest trudna, a oba zespoły stają się niepewne. Nikt z wyjątkiem obrony nie otrzymuje dużo grającego czasu, ponieważ nikt nie może przenieść piłki, i w połowie czasu, wynik jest nadal 0-0. Louis ma pot w swoich oczach i całkiem dużego siniaka formującego się na jego ramieniu od brutalnego powalenia, ale nadal jest w dobrym nastroju. Kiedy zespół w końcu dostaje się do szatni, Butch stoi na ławce i czeka, aż wszyscy będą cicho, zanim zaczyna mówić, jego głos jest ochrypły.

\- Dobrze sobie radzicie, ale musimy wprowadzić parę zmian, jeśli chcemy wygrać ten mecz. Obrona dostaje za dużo czasu do grania, więc atakujący muszą przyspieszyć i próbować grać. Miejcie pewność, że trzymacie kieszeń czystą (tł. strefa boiska po stronie ofensywnej, w której gracze z ofensywnej linii starają się chronić rozgrywającego przed rywalami), nie możemy pozwolić, aby Harry miał mniej czasu, aby rzucić piłkę. Był powalony dwa razy, to absolutnie niedopuszczalne. Po prostu wyjdźcie tam, zróbcie, co ćwiczyliśmy i możemy odejść ze zwycięstwem.

Kiedy druga połowa się zaczyna, jest zmiana. LSU traci skupienie i Tennessee płonie. Przenoszą piłkę w dół boiska, a Harry biegnie do strefy końcowej, aby Tennessee dostało ich pierwsze sześć punktów.

LSU dostaje piłkę i odnosi sukces, dorównując Tennessee, właściwie, kiedy trzecia kwarta się kończy. Presja pojawia się, a kiedy atakujący ustawiają się na miejscu dwudziestym piątym, Louis słyszy, że Harry nawołuje grę end-around(tł. jeśli ktoś jest ciekawy- x), ku nieprzychylności Butcha. Kiedy zauważa ich formację, krzyczy o przerwę.

\- Co ty, do diabła, robisz, Styles? Nie możemy mieć teraz ryzykownych akcji! - Butch krzyczy, kiedy atakujący podbiegają, Harry stoi na czele.

\- Ale oni nie spodziewają się tego! Nie robiliśmy tej akcji przez cały rok, a jeśli podam piłkę do Louisa, może wyprzedzić każdego z ich obrony. Moglibyśmy szybko zdobyć punkty, a jeśli możemy odeprzeć LSU, moglibyśmy wygrać.

Oczy Louisa są szerokie, a on może poczuć swoje serce, zaczynające bić szybko w jego klatce piersiowej. Jest podekscytowany i zdenerwowany, i przerażony. Jeśli akcja nie zadziała, jeśli nie może wyprzedzić obrońców, mogą stracić jardy i stracić szansę na wygraną. Mecz spoczywa na jego barkach; na tej akcji, którą Harry chce zrobić i chce, aby Louis zakończył. Zwraca się do Butcha, który szczypie swój nos i wypuszcza jęk.

\- Jesteś tego pewny? Jeśli się mylisz, to może kosztować nas dużo czasu – mówi Butch.

\- Jestem pewien. – Harry patrzy na Louisa i posyła mu mały uśmiech, który ten próbuje zwrócić, ale jego twarz jest jak skała, a on jest pewien, że to wychodzi jak grymas.

\- W porządku, wracajcie. Nie zawiedźcie mnie. – Butch klepie Louisa po plecach, a Louis może mieć tylko nadzieję, że to zrobi.

Ustawiają się, a Louis nasłuchuje wołania i snapa (tł. podanie lub przekazanie piłki przez centra, który wznawia grę), a kiedy słyszy to, usiłuje biec. Przesuwa się za linią początkową, do tyłu w kierunku Harry'ego i przyjmuje podanie. Rozgląda się, a obrona jest zdezorientowana. Nie widzą go biegnącego na przeciwny koniec linii, a Louis przyciska piłkę do boku i biegnie sprintem.

Kiedy tłum zauważa, krzyczą tak głośno, że Louis przysięga, że może poczuć, jak ziemia się trzęsie. Jego stopy uderzają o trawę, jego serce wali, a jego klatka piersiowa faluje, ale biegnie tak szybko, jak potrafi. Nie ogląda się, tylko patrzy na strefę końcową, kiedy jest bliżej i bliżej, i to jest to. Wygrał sporą część przyłożeń w swoim życiu, ale to nie jest coś, co kiedykolwiek czuł. Nigdy nie biegł 75 jardów podczas podstępnej akcji przed 100 tysiącami osób. Kiedy jest na linii 10 jardu, kroczy dumnie resztę drogi do strefy końcowej, ma uśmiech na twarzy przez cały czas, a stadion jest ogłuszający.

Louis nie widzi nic z wyjątkiem pomarańczowego, kiedy jego koledzy z drużyny biegną w jego kierunku, miażdżąc go i przytulając mocno. Słyszy, jak Niall krzyczy, a Nick śpiewa Rocky Top razem z tłumem, i Harry jest tam również, a jasny uśmiech rozświetla całą jego twarz. Louis przepycha się przez wszystkich innych i owija ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego, ściągając go do uścisku i czuje, jakby mógł płakać z powodu adrenaliny przepływającej przez jego krwiobieg. To uczucie, za którym tęsknił. To jest gra, którą Louis kochał, od kiedy miał pięć lat i stoi na tym stadionie. Louis czuje, jak jego ciało drży, elektryczność przepływa przez jego skórę, a on nawet nie może przypomnieć sobie uczucia lepszego niż to.

Zostało kilka minut gry, a oni powstrzymują LSU i wygrywają siedmioma punktami. Cały stadion jest nadal nieruchomo, śpiewając, gdy orkiestra gra, a Louis może poczuć łzy, gromadzące się w jego oczach, kiedy drużyna podbiega do orkiestry i śpiewa razem ze wszystkimi. Nawet Butch stoi przy tamburmajorze i prowadzi orkiestrę z uśmiechem na twarzy i łzami w oczach.

Louis nigdy nie czuł niczego takiego. Pewnie, jego drużyna wygrywała mecze i to zawsze było świetne, ale kiedy Liam i Niall podnieśli go w powietrze, a cały zespół skandował jego imię, ponieważ zdobył wygrywające przyłożenie, Louis płacze, a jego serce chce wybuchnąć w jego klatce piersiowej. Fani biegną na boisko, niszcząc słupki od bramki i przytulają członków drużyny. Liam i Niall puszczają Louisa, a kiedy Harry podbiega do niego, ma gigantyczny uśmiech na twarzy, wpada w jego ramiona, chwytając jego koszulkę sportową za kołnierz i przyciąga do pocałunku w środku tego wszystkiego. Krzyczący fani i zbyt dużo ochraniaczy między nimi, ale nie obchodzi go to. Harry przyciąga go bliżej, a kiedy Louis przesuwa językiem przez dolną wargę Harry'ego, Harry otwiera szerzej usta i pogłębia pocałunek. Czuje, że Harry zrzuca jego kask i wkłada palce w jego włosy, przechylając głowę Louisa, a Louis chwyta ciaśniej jego koszulkę sportową.

\- Ej! Czy to jest naprawdę czas? - Niall krzyczy gdzieś obok nich, a Harry śmieje się naprzeciwko warg Louisa.

Kiedy rozdzielają się, Louis czuje, że może zobaczyć gwiazdy w oczach Harry'ego, i mimo że stadion jest głośny i jest ponad 100 tysięcy ludzi biegających wzdłuż boiska, nie może zobaczyć nikogo więcej, ani poczuć nic z wyjątkiem dłoni Harry'ego ściskających jego włosy. To tylko zielone oczy i pomarańcz na ich koszulkach sportowych. To bicie ich serc i nierówny, ciężki oddech Louisa pomiędzy nimi. Wszystko jest szokujące i dzikie, i jest tak głośno, że Louis nie może myśleć, ale jest dziwnie spokojny i cholernie szczęśliwy, że stoi tutaj zdyszany, obserwując wszystkich, który świętują jedno z najlepszych zwycięstw od lat.

–

Następnego dnia, kiedy Louis się budzi, ma ponad 30 wiadomości i kilka nieodebranych połączeń. Otwiera pierwszą, która jest od Harry'ego.

Sprawdź TERAZ espn.com!!!!

Louis marszczy brwi, a potem otwiera Safari na swoim telefonie, wpisując stronę w pasek adresu. Załadowanie zajmuje kilka sekund, a kiedy to robi, Louis rzuca się z łóżka i przykłada dłoń do ust, ukrywając sapnięcie.

TENNESSEE POKONUJE LSU! NAJLEPSI GRACZE ŚWIĘTUJĄ POCAŁUNKIEM.

Pod nagłówkiem jest krystalicznie czyste zdjęcie Harry'ego i Louisa, usta przyciśnięte razem w środku tłumu. Nikt wokół nie wydaje się zauważać, z boku tylko kilku graczy z ich drużyny, ale uśmiechają się.

Louis przebiega wzrokiem przez artykuł i to wydaje się wystarczająco niegroźne, dopóki cytat od Butcha Jonesa nie wyróżnia się wśród czarnej czcionki.

\- Gdy jestem bardzo szczęśliwy z ich sukcesów i pomagam w wygrywaniu meczy, związki w drużynie są surowo zakazane i obaj gracze odbędą wkrótce krótką rozmowę odnośnie tej kwestii.

Louis czuje łzy szczypiące jego oczy, kiedy wybiera numer Harry'ego, dźwięk połączenia ledwo szumi w jego uszach.

\- Cześć? - mamrocze Harry.

\- Kto wysłał ci ten artykuł? - Harry wzdycha po drugiej stronie.

\- Liam. Najwyraźniej po meczu prasa rozmawiała z Jonesem o zdjęciu.

\- Co… - głos Louisa załamuje się, kilka łez w końcu wypływa z jego oczu - Co powinniśmy zrobić?

\- Nie wiem, Lou.

–

Po otrzymaniu bardzo formalnego e-maila od Jonesa, nie posiadaniu od Harry'ego wieści przez cały weekend i płakaniu w ramię Zayna przez większość niedzieli, Louis zmusza się do budzącej postrach wizyty w biurze Butcha w poniedziałkowy ranek. Kiedy puka i otwiera drzwi, Harry już tam jest. Louis patrzy na niego, kiedy zajmuje miejsce. Oczy Harry'ego wyglądają na zmęczone, ma jasne, fioletowe kręgi pod oczami, a Louis chce przysunąć się i chwycić jego dłoń.

\- W porządku, chłopcy, tutaj są fakty - mówi Butch, przerywając ciszę. - Nie mogę pozwolić temu zajść dalej.

Harry wpatruje się w swoje stopy, jego loki opadają na oczy. Louis nie może przestać gapić się na niego, błagając, aby Harry uniósł wzrok i zauważył go.

\- To nie tak, że jestem przeciwny gejowskim parom, ponieważ to nie tego dotyczy sprawa. Ale ta rzecz, którą kontynuujecie nie będzie pasować konferencji, ani NCAA (tł. organizacja organizująca zawody sportowe wielu uczelni wyższych w Stanach Zjednoczonych). Tennessee doświadcza większego nadzoru niż każdy inny zespół w SeC (tł. jedna z czterech dywizji, która zrzesza cztery zespoły), a to zamierza pogorszyć to. Futbol jest najbardziej homofobicznym sportem, a ja potrzebuję, aby ten zespół był szanowany. Rozumiecie?

Louis mocno przygryza swój język, tak, że może poczuć krew, a Butch wpatruje się w nich obu, czekając na odpowiedź. Knykcie Harry'ego są białe w miejscach, gdzie ściska krzesło.

\- Przepraszam, chłopcy. – Louis zamyka oczy, mając nadzieję, ze to wszystko to sen, a potem Harry w końcu unosi swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć na Jonesa.

\- Louis i ja nie jesteśmy nawet razem, trenerze. Pocałunek był tylko… to był 'gorący moment’ , to nic nie znaczyło. – Oczy Louisa otwierają się, a jego twarz jest biała.

\- To pewne, że nie wyglądało to w ten sposób na zdjęciach. – Butch podnosi swoje brwi, jego głos prowokuje ich.

Louis nie może odwrócić swoich oczu od Harry'ego. Przypomina sobie sobotę, a Louis całujący Harry'ego odtwarza się wielokrotnie w jego głowie. Nie mógł sobie tego wyobrazić, mógł? Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie spojrzenia w oczach Harry'ego, kiedy się odsunął. Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie Harry'ego śmiejącego się naprzeciwko jego warg, kiedy wszyscy wiwatowali wokół niego. Louis czuje napływającą do gardła żółć, kiedy przypomina to sobie, to wiedza, że wyobraził sobie całą rzecz. W ogóle nie obchodził Harry'ego, został wciągnięty w moment.

\- To było niczym. – Harry w końcu patrzy na Louisa, ale chciałby, aby Harry przestał. Nie może znieść spojrzenia w jego oczach, więc Louis wstaje z krzesła i staje twarzą z Jonesem, czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Cóż, ech, upewnijcie się, że to nie zdarzy się ponownie. Mam mnóstwo zawodników rezerwowych, którzy chcieliby wyjść na boisko.

Louis nie czeka, aż którykolwiek powie kolejne słowo. Idzie prosto do drzwi, nie odważając się spojrzeć w tył lub nawet zauważyć egzystencję Harry'ego. Ich relacja rozpoczęła się w ten sposób, więc Louis myśli, że może zakończyć się w ten sam.

Droga do domu jest wilgotna, powietrze jest gęste, więc Louis idzie okrężną drogą przez bibliotekę. Idzie między regałami z książkami i Starbucksem, a potem znajduje ławkę z tyłu, blisko akademika. Tak szybko jak siada, czuje, że łzy grożą wypłynięciem z jego oczu. Nie może zrozumieć, jak błędnie odczytał wszystkie sygnały, jak zapomniał, jakim Harry jest manipulantem.

Louis przypomina sobie zeszłe tygodnie, zastanawiając się, co Harry myślał, gdy udawał bycie jego przyjacielem i udawał, że coś do niego czuje. Czy to przez cały czas był jego plan? Czy próbował wykopać Louisa z drużyny? Nagle drzwi biblioteki otwierają się, więc Louis gwałtownie zamyka swoje oczy, próbując powstrzymać łzy, na wszelki wypadek, jeśli ktoś go rozpozna.

\- Lou - ktoś mówi, a Louis zaciska swoje pięści, kiedy słyszy cichy głos Harry'ego. Obraca się do Harry'ego i nie widzi nic, oprócz czerwieni.

\- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, do diabła – Louis burczy.

\- Tylko posłuchaj…

\- Nie! - nic nie powstrzymuje teraz łez, więc Louis ściera je szybko, zanim wpatruje się w oczy Harry'ego.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślałem, że się zmieniłeś. Po prostu… trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, Harry.

Louis może usłyszeć krzyczącego Harry'ego, kiedy odchodzi, ale nie zatrzymuje się, ani nawet nie patrzy w tył, nieważne, jak bardzo chce.

–

Kolejny trening następnego dnia jest bardziej niż burzliwy. Większość drużyny myśli, że Harry i Louis są razem, więc kiedy nie rozmawiają ze sobą, a nawet nie stoją po tej samej stronie boiska, to przykuwa uwagę. Niall podchodzi do Louisa po rozgrzewce ze zdezorientowaniem na twarzy.

\- Co jest grane z tobą i Harry’m?

\- Nic. - Louis wzdycha, kiedy podnosi swój kask i rękawice z trawy.

\- To zabawne, ponieważ w sobotę całowaliście się przed wszystkimi, a teraz nawet nie utrzymujecie kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Pieprz się, Niall – mówi Zayn, kiedy do nich podchodzi. Uderza lekko Nialla w klatkę piersiową, zanim owija rękę wokół ramienia Louisa.

Louis patrzy, gdzie reszta atakujących stoi, obserwując plecy Harry'ego, kiedy stoi sam. Ma dzisiaj rozpuszczone włosy, jego czekoladowe loki opadają na ramiona, a on rzuca lekko piłką w powietrze. Louis myśli o tym, jak czuł loki Harry'ego pomiędzy palcami i myśli, że może zwymiotować.

Louis i Niall w końcu podchodzą do reszty chłopaków, a Harry podaje instrukcje.

\- Więc stawiamy po prostu na draw play (tł. zagranie w którym rozgrywający udaje, że rzuca piłkę, a tak naprawdę podaję do gracza typu running back(biegacz), dzięki czemu wprowadza się zamieszanie w szykach obronnych rywali), rozpoczniemy to łatwo.

Louis biegnie szybko, narzucając na siebie kask, więc może ustawić się na linii. Ta akcja jest dla niego prosta, ponieważ to fałszywy pass play (tł. piłka podawana do przodu), więc ułatwia swoją drogę wzdłuż linii i obserwuje, jak Harry podaje piłkę do jednego z zawodników z ostatniej klasy. Biegną kilka akcji, dopóki Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że Harry nie krzyknął jeszcze żadnej passing play.

Reszta treningu jest taka sama, a nawet Nick i Niall zaczynają zauważać, że nie dostają żadnego czasu treningowego. Kiedy Jones daje wieczorną mowę dopingującą i kończy trening, Nick podchodzi do Louisa z grymasem na twarzy.

\- Brawo, Tomlinson. Przypuszczam, że od kiedy złamałeś serce Stylesa, on zamierza powodować, że wszyscy skrzydłowi będą cierpieć – ostro krytykuje.

Louis krzywi się i rumieni. Głos Nicka zdobywa uwagę większości drużyny, powodując, że kilku ludzi cofa się i gapi na wymianę zdań. Nawet Harry idzie w kierunku odleglejszego końca boiska, ma rozszerzone oczy, a jego knykcie są białe, kiedy ściska rękawice w pięści.

\- Lepiej to napraw, Tommo lub nie polubisz tego, co się wydarzy. - Nick odchodzi bez kolejnego słowa, a Louis czuje się chory. Idzie prosto do oddalonego wyjścia boiska, nie przejmując się przebraniem lub nawet wzięciem torby.

Idzie pół drogi przez kampus i w górę do akademika, ochraniacze ciążą na jego ramionach i klatce piersiowej, a kiedy dociera do swojego łóżka, opada na nie nadal ubrany i chce wyrwać swoje serce z klatki piersiowej. Wszystko jest tępe i gęste, a Louis nie może złapać oddechu, ale leży płasko na prześcieradle, urywane oddechy są tłumione przez materiał przy jego twarzy.

Czuje, że mijają godziny, zanim Zayn w końcu przychodzi. Rzuca swoją torbę na ścianę przy łóżku i siada obok Louisa. Trąca lekko ramię Louisa, powodując, że on przewraca się w jego stronę, a potem zdejmuje Louisowi włosy z oczu.

\- W porządku? - pyta Zayn cichym głosem.

\- Jak myślisz?

\- Taa. – Zayn wzdycha głośno. - To było głupie pytanie.

Zayn leży obok Louisa, jego brązowe oczy patrzą w niebieskie Louisa, zanim daje mu maleńki uśmiech.

\- Niall wyzywał Nicka w szatni przez dobre pięć minut, po tym jak wyszedłeś, więc prawdopodobnie będzie trzymał usta zamknięte.

Louis śmieje się cicho, ale nie odpowiada. Przewraca się na plecy i zamyka oczy.

\- Co się stało z Harrym, Lou? - pyta Zayn.

Louis bierze oddech i przygryza wargę. Nie powiedział Zaynowi o rozmowie z Jonesem. Louis obawiał się spojrzeń litości i pocieszeń, jak bardzo to zamierzało boleć i, jak żałośnie zamierzał brzmieć. Chciał zapomnieć o Harrym, zapomnieć o pocałunku i zapomnieć o wszystkim, o czym pomyślał, ze wiedział o Harrym i sobie. Louis przełknął gulę w gardle.

\- Powiedział Jonesowi, że nie byliśmy razem, co jest prawdą, ale potem powiedział, że pocałunek był błędem, że to nic nie znaczyło. - Louis chciał płakać, mówiąc to.

\- Wow – Zayn mówi, szok oddaje jego słowa. - Naprawdę mi przykro, Lou.

\- Czy możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym? Dosłownie czymś innym? - pyta Louis, zmęczony od rozmawiania o tym. Czuje się niewyraźnie, więc kładzie się na poduszce, zanim zamyka oczy.

Zayn kiwa głową i spędzają resztę wieczoru oglądając TV, i jedząc zbyt dużo fast foodów, zanim zapadają w sen, w którym nie ma żadnych snów.


	3. Część 3

W następną sobotę, Tennessee gra w małej szkole w Georgii. Wszyscy wiedzą, że to będzie kolejne zwycięstwo, ale kiedy Tennessee idzie z Peytonem Manningem, przechodząc przez Vol Walk, ani jeden fan nie wystawia dłoni, aby Louis ją uścisnął. Może usłyszeć gwizdy z tyłu tłumu, więc zwiesza swoją głowę i narzuca swoje słuchawki, które są owinięte wokół jego szyi. Nic nawet w nich nie gra, ale on udaje, że to odcina każde złe słowo, każdy szept, każdy zniesmaczony głos.

Mecz zaczyna się wystarczająco łatwo, a zanim fani mają czas poczuć się komfortowo, jest 7-0 dla Tennessee. Tłum wiwatuje radośnie, orkiestra jak zawsze gra Rocky Top, ale Louis stoi po jednej stronie z założonymi rękami, czując mdłości i przygnębienie.

Harry przez mecz woła głównie running play (tł zagranie ofensywne, podczas którego nie będzie oddane podanie, a piłka będzie niesiona w ręce) , więc Louis nie robi wiele, kiedy jest na boisku. Jones trzyma go głównie na liniach bocznych razem z innymi skrzydłowymi, a Nick wykorzystuje ten czas, aby z ławki piorunować Louisa wzrokiem. Po połowie czasu, kiedy Tennessee ma przewagę ponad dwudziestu punktów, Jones ściąga każdego wyjściowego ofensywnego gracza z pola, z wyjątkiem Harry'ego. Mecz dla Louisa mija powoli i boleśnie. Stoi na liniach bocznych przez prawie cały mecz, ma kask przy stopach i nie mówi do nikogo słowa.

Louis myśli przez cały mecz o odejściu, nienawidząc, jak ten sport zdradza go w każdy sposób. Futbol zawsze powodował, że był szczęśliwy, ale teraz jest koszmarem. Louis nie może dotknąć piłki lub grać, czy nawet stać na polu. Myśli o ostatnim weekendzie, kiedy zdobył wygrywający punkt w grze i chce rzucić swój kask przez boisko.

Kiedy mecz się kończy, a fajerwerki wybuchają nad Neyland, Louis idzie sam z powrotem do szatni. Louis nie może przypomnieć sobie uczucia takiego jak to po wygranej. Przeszedł przez rozdzierające serce przegrane, ale nic nie jest porównywalne do tego. Czuje się pusty i zdrętwiały, a nawet nie może zebrać wystarczającej energii, aby płakać.

Szatnia jest głośna, kiedy wchodzi, kilku graczy świętuje zwycięstwo. Louis idzie prosto do szafki, aby wziąć torbę, planując przebrać się i wziąć prysznic w swoim akademiku, jak robił to przez cały tydzień. Kiedy torba jest bezpiecznie na jego ramieniu, chce zamknąć swoją szafkę, zanim druga dłoń uderza o zamknięte drzwiczki.

\- Gdzie idziesz? - mówi żartobliwie Nick.

Louis ignoruje go i patrzy na podłogę. Ledwo uchodzi trzy kroki, zanim Nick łapie pasek na jego ramieniu i szarpie go, powodując, że Louis zatacza się naprzeciwko innego gracza i upada na ziemię. Huk powoduje, że wszyscy zatrzymują się i patrzą, obserwując Nicka, który stoi przy Louisie.

\- Nie doceniam siedzenia na liniach bocznych przez cały mecz, Tomlinson.

\- To nie jest mój problem! - mówi Louis. Próbuje wstać, ale Nick kopie go w klatkę piersiową, popychając Louisa na ziemie z głośnym łomotem. Nick pochyla się, jego twarz jest cale od twarzy Louisa.

\- Jest. Mój czas grania nie powinien być dotknięty, ponieważ wepchnąłeś swój język w dół gardła gwiazdy zespołu – krzyczy Nick, a Louis siedzi przerażony.

\- Nick, przestań – zawodnik z ostatniej klasy urywa, ale Nick przerywa mu z głośnym ‘Nie!’.

Nick cofa swoje ramię, jego dłoń zwinięta jest w pięść, ale zanim może uderzyć Louisa, jest pociągnięty za swoją koszulkę sportową. Louis patrzy w górę, kiedy pięść Harry'ego zderza się z policzkiem Nicka. Słychać głośny łomot, zanim Nick upada na podłogę przy stopach Louisa. Louis nie może usłyszeć nic z wyjątkiem swojego ogłuszającego bicia serca i nierównego oddechu Harry'ego. Twarz Harry'ego jest krwistoczerwona, a włosy opadają na jego oczy. Wygląda absolutnie przerażająco. Nikt nie mówi słowa, kiedy odwraca się do Louisa z wyciągniętą ręką, wewnętrzną stroną dłoni, więc Louis może chwycić jego dłoń.

Louis wpatruje się w dłoń przez sekundę, zanim spotyka oczy Harry'ego. Przygryza swoją wargę, a jego twarz jest nadal jasnoczerwona, ale oczy są szerokie i szkliste. Puls Louisa zaczyna normować się, stałe pulsowanie w jego czole łagodnieje, więc bierze głęboki oddech, zanim przenosi wzrok na Zayna. Louis wie, że musi wyglądać na obłąkanego, może poczuć, jak szerokie są jego oczy i może poczuć, że jego oddech powoduje, że klatka piersiowa unosi się. Louis spotyka oczy Zayna, błagając o odpowiedź, a Zayn wzrusza lekko ramionami.

Zanim może przekonać się, żeby tego nie robić, Louis chwyta dłoń Harry'ego. Harry podnosi go z ziemi, bierze jego torbę, która ledwo wisi na ramieniu Louisa i wyprowadza go z szatni, dłoń Harry'ego jest ciężka w dole jego pleców. Idą w ciszy, dopóki nie są na zewnątrz stadionu. Harry znajduje im ławkę i wskazuje Louisowi, aby usiadł. Kiedy to robi, Harry schyla się przed nim.

\- Lou, ja – Harry dławi się słowami, więc Louis podnosi rękę, aby przerwać mu, nie czekając, aby usłyszeć cokolwiek, co zamierza powiedzieć lub jego litościwe słowa.

\- W porządku, Haz.

\- Jednak nie jest! - Harry krzyczy zirytowany. - Nie powinienem mówić Jonesowi, co powiedziałem. Jestem cholernym idiotą.

Louis dławi się, a jego mózg robi krótkie okrążenie. Myślał, że Harry zamierzał przeprosić za zachowanie Nicka, a nie rozmawiać o spotkaniu z Jonesem. Louis obniża swoje oczy, aby spotkać te Harry'ego.

\- Czekaj, co? To nie jest o Nicku? - Louis pyta. Harry przewraca oczami i chwyta uda Louisa.

\- Nie, ty idioto. To o mnie lub cóż, o nas.

Harry nie puszcza ud Louisa, więc Louis kładzie dłonie na Harry'ego, czekając, aż on znowu będzie mówić.

\- Czekałem, aby pocałować cię, odkąd cię zobaczyłem, a kiedy w końcu miałem szansę, zepsułem to. Naprawdę cię lubię, Louis. Lubiłem przez pewien czas, właściwie – Harry mówi przegrany. Umysł Louisa pędzi, jego myśli rozpraszają się szybko, a on jest przerażony jak cholera, że będzie znów zraniony, że to wszystko jest kolejnym kłamstwem.

\- Również naprawdę cię lubię. Jednak nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać – mówi Louis.

\- Pozwól mi udowodnić, że możesz – Harry błaga, ściskając mocniej nogi Louisa.

Louis patrzy w górę, próbując zebrać swoje myśli. Chce zaufać Harry'emu bardziej niż cokolwiek, ale nie może zapomnieć, jak poczuł się w biurze Jonesa. Louis chce być w stanie trzymać dłoń Harry'ego wokół kampusu i całować go po treningu, ale nie może. Nie z obserwującym SeC i zdecydowanie nie z Butchem trenującym zespół. Jednak bardziej niż to, chce Harry'ego w swoim życiu bez względu na wszystko.

Pamięta, jak czuł się przez ostanie kilka tygodni i kilka motylków trzepocze w jego klatce piersiowej na tą myśl. Całowanie Harry'ego na meczu spowodowało, że poczuł się bardziej żywy niż przez ostatnie miesiące. Louis chce tak cały czas, każdego pojedynczego dnia. Nie może odejść z drużyny, nie widzieć Harry'ego każdego dnia lub zupełnie nie grać w futbol. Harry, futbol, wszystko to: to jest wszystko, co Louis kiedykolwiek chciał dla siebie. Nawet, jeśli nie może mieć razem Harry'ego i futbolu, chce mieć oba w swoim życiu.

Louis pochyla się szybko i całuje lekko Harry'ego. Czuje, jak oczy Harry'ego trzepoczą i on uśmiecha się przez pocałunek. Louis trzyma w złączonych dłoniach twarz Harry'ego, pogłębiając pocałunek i przyciągają go bliżej. Klatka piersiowa Louisa zaciska się, ale w najlepszy możliwy sposób, więc pozwala temu uczuciu zawładnąć i decyduje, że zrobi wszystko, aby zatrzymać to uczucie.

–

Przez kilka dni rzeczy dzieją się.

Jones zmusza Louisa i Harry'ego do wydania oświadczenia o pocałunku do ESPN i różnych innych sieci sportowych. Obaj mówią, że to nie było nic poważnego, to był zaledwie skok adrenaliny i pod żadnym pozorem nie wydarzy się ponownie. Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy mówi reporterom, że Harry jest tylko przyjacielem, mimo że wie, że on jest kimś więcej, a kiedy w końcu wychodzą, Butch klepie ich po plecach, zanim oddala się.

Treningi wracają do normy, z wyjątkiem tego, że Nick trzyma się z dala od Harry'ego i Louisa, jeśli nie jest zmuszony. Harry mówi Liamowi, Niallowi i Zaynowi o nich, mówi, że 'umawiają się’ i naprawiają rzeczy, a Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy to słyszy. Zachowują się naturalnie na treningach jak przyjaciele, a wszyscy zakładają, że przenieśli się w miejsce przed całą walką.

W pierwszą wolną sobotę sezonu, Louis budzi się na łomotanie w drzwi jego pokoju. Zayn jęczy i narzuca poduszkę na swoją głowę, mamrocząc coś, czego Louis nie może zrozumieć. Louis przeciera swoje oczy, zanim patrzy przez wizjer i widzi na korytarzu pełnego życia Harry'ego. Louis rzuca okiem na budzik przy swoim łóżku, zauważając, że nie ma nawet 9 rano, zanim otwiera drzwi z jękiem.

\- Dzień dobry, słońce! - Harry krzyczy radośnie, jasny, słoneczny uśmiech ujawnia dołeczki w policzkach.

\- Jest 9, Haz.

\- Wiem, musimy wcześnie zacząć! Szykuj się, żebyśmy mogli iść – mówi Harry beztrosko, popychając Louisa w kierunku łazienki.

\- Idziemy gdzieś? - Louis stoi zdezorientowany, kiedy Harry wybiera mu jakieś ubrania z szafy i wpycha je w jego ręce.

\- To niespodzianka! Teraz pospiesz się, nie mamy całego dnia. – Harry uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, kiedy klepie jego tyłek i oddala się, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, kiedy wychodzi.

\- Co to, do cholery, było? - mówi Louis, głównie do siebie, ale Zayn wtrąca się.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale lepiej niech on pomyśli dwa razy, zanim wpadnie tutaj znowu.

Louis szykuje się szybko, biorąc pod uwagę, że w połowie śpi i nie ma pojęcia, gdzie idzie. Układa niechlujnie swoje włosy, decydując ubrać outfit, jaki Harry wybrał dla niego i spotyka twarz Harry'ego, kiedy w końcu wychodzi z łazienki. Nadal wygląda, jakby kochał go tak bardzo, że nie myśli, że Louis ma jakieś wady, ale kiedy widzi Louisa uśmiecha się nawet promienniej.

Rozmawiają krótko z Zaynem, zanim kierują się na parking na zewnątrz akademika. Wpakowują się do samochodu Harry'ego, niewielkiej, rozwalającej się, zielonej Hondy Civic i opuszczają Knoxville. Harry nie mówi Louisowi, gdzie jadą, ale kiedy jadą prosto, w dół I-40, Louis może powiedzieć, że podążają do Nashville.

\- Więc – mówi Louis, kiedy odchyla się na swoim miejscu, dzięki czemu może podpierać swoje stopy na desce rozdzielczej. - Zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę.

\- Z czego?

\- Nie wiem nic o tobie, z wyjątkiem tego, że jesteś cholernie dobry w rzucaniu piłką i jesteś uparty jak muł.

Harry chichocze i ścisza radio, które grało głośno muzykę country przez około pięćdziesiąt mil. Ściska mocno kierownicę lewą dłonią i chrząka.

\- Cóż, nie ma tego dużo. Żyłem w Alabamie całe moje życie, aż do teraz.

\- Brzmi przygnębiająco – mówi Louis, formując fałszywe dźwięki wymiotowania. Harry przewraca oczami.

\- To nie jest takie złe, Lou.

\- Pewnie, pewnie. – Louis uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, chwytając wolną dłoń Harry'ego, która leży leniwie na drążku do zmiany biegów. Harry patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się, a słońce wpada przez okno powodując, że jego loki wyglądają jak aureola.

\- Chciałem grać dla Alabamy, od kiedy byłem naprawdę mały, ale oczywiście zmieniłem zdanie w ostatniej sekundzie. Zwiedziłem Tennessee i pokochałem je, zarabiając niekończące się dokuczanie od całej drużyny w liceum, ale jestem zadowolony, że przyszedłem tutaj.

Harry uśmiecha się, ma oczy nadal zwrócone na drogę i ściska dłoń Louisa.

\- Jak długo grasz w futbol? - pyta, całkowicie zaskakując Louisa.

\- Ech, od kiedy miałem prawie sześć lat. Tata zabrał mnie na mecz w Knoxville, kiedy miałem pięć, zakochałem się i to wszystko zaczęło działać. Gram od tamtej pory.

Harry przekręca swoją głowę, ma szeroko otwarte oczy.

\- Czekaj, na jaki mecz poszedłeś?

\- Południowa Carolina, dlaczego?

\- Nie mówisz poważnie! Również byłem na tym meczu! - Harry się śmieje, zanim znowu ściska dłoń Louisa, dużo mocniej tym razem.

\- Byłeś na tym samym meczu? Dlaczego byłeś na meczu Tennessee, kiedy mieszkałeś w Alabamie? Czy to nie jest jakiś grzech? - Harry chichocze, zanim na krótko spotyka oczy Louisa z miejsca kierowcy.

\- Mój ojczym jest z Tennessee, a on zabrał mnie, abym zobaczył ich grę. To był właściwie pierwszy mecz, jaki widziałem.

Louis nie może uwierzyć w to, co słyszy i sapie w zaskoczeniu.

\- Mój też! - Harry patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Brzmi jak przeznaczenie, huh? - mówi. Serce Louisa dostaje najbardziej niewielkie kołatanie, kiedy patrzy w oczy Harry'ego, czując jak gdyby przeznaczenie, samo w sobie, było z nimi w samochodzie.

\- Taak, taak, brzmi.

Dwie godziny później okazuje się, że Louis miał rację, kiedy może zobaczyć wschodzące budynki Nashville. Jadą prosto do centrum miasta, a Harry znajduje im miejsce do zaparkowania blisko boiska LP, stadionu, gdzie grają Tennessee Titans. Harry łapie dłoń Louisa i prowadzi ich prosto wgłąb miasta. Jest wczesny październik, więc jest ciepło i wietrznie, a liście na ziemi mają najładniejsze odcienie czerwieni i pomarańczowego. Jesień zawsze była ulubionym czasem Louisa, więc ogląda zapierające oddech widoki miasta, kiedy idą.

Muzycy zasypują ulice, śpiewając piosenki country i grając na gitarze, próbując zostać dostrzeżonymi i zdobyć sławę. Stoją na betonie, bez butów ani pensów na swoich kontach, i grają, dopóki ich palce krwawią, a słońce zachodzi. Louis pamięta pierwszy raz, kiedy dotarł do miasta i obserwował młodą dziewczynę grającą przez godziny na gitarze, jej futerał był otwarty przed nią, czekając, aż ktoś wrzuci dolara.

\- Więc powiedziałem ci o mnie – mówi Harry, przerywając ciszę. - Powiedz mi o sobie.

Louis patrzy na ich splecione dłonie i kołysze nimi, kiedy myśli.

\- Cóż, zawsze tutaj mieszkałem. Mam pięć sióstr i brata, i jestem najstarszy. Kocham to, nigdy nie było pusto w naszym domu.

\- Coś jeszcze? - Harry pyta żartobliwie. Louis myśli przez sekundę, zanim rumieni się.

\- Ech, cóż, grałem w musicalach w liceum? - mówi Louis nieśmiało. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się, zanim się uśmiecha i ciągnie ramię Louisa, aby przyciągnąć go do swojego boku.

\- Byłeś Troyem Boltonem, huh?

\- Zamknij się.

Po tym jak odwiedzają każdy sklep z t-shirtami w centrum miasta, Harry prowadzi ich do samochodu i zawozi ich na 12 South. To urocze, małe sąsiedztwo osiedlone pomiędzy wszystkim, z uroczymi domami i z małymi, obskurnymi restauracjami. Jest tam jesienny festiwal, więc tysiące ludzi idzie ulicami. Dzieci palą zimne ognie i grają w berka na trawie, gdy lokale sprzedają BBQ i drobiazgi ze stoisk, ustawionych na ulicy.

Kiedy parkują, Louis chwyta rękę Harry'ego i ciągnie go w kierunku środka festiwalu. Jest ogromna scena postawiona blisko końca otwartego boiska i chłopak, który nie może mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat stroi swoją gitarę. Są ludzie wszędzie wokół sceny, większość z nich siedzi na kocach na trawie, czekając, aż show się rozpocznie. Louis może zobaczyć więcej muzyków wokół końca sceny, ćwiczących lub rozmawiających z przyjaciółmi i rodziną.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że będzie festiwal w ten weekend – Harry mamrocze. Louis marszczy swoje brwi, kiedy obraca się, aby spojrzeć na niego.

\- To nie dlatego tutaj przyszliśmy?

\- Nah, zamierzałem zabrać cię do Josephine. To restauracja blisko obrzeży miasta – mówi. Louis otwiera swoje usta, aby mówić, ale Harry przerywa mu. - Jednak jeśli wolisz raczej zostać tu, nie będę się sprzeciwiać.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Harry kiwa głową, kiedy ktoś stuka w mikrofon na scenie. Obracają się do sceny, a chłopak przedstawia się, zanim zaczyna swoją pierwszą piosenkę. Louis natychmiast ją rozpoznaje, znał te słowa, od kiedy był wystarczająco duży, aby śpiewać, więc mamrocze tekst razem z gitarą, kiedy muzyka gra.

In the town where I was raised, the clock ticks and the cattle graze  
Time passed with amazing grace, back where I come from  
You can lie on a riverbank, or paint your name on a water tank  
Or miscount all the beers you drank, back where I come from

Harry przyciąga Louisa do swojej klatki piersiowej i owija ręce wokół jego szyi. Kładzie brodę na ramieniu Louisa, kołysząc ich do melodii. Louis śpiewa cicho, ledwie szepcze słowa, kiedy słońce zaczyna zachodzić wokół nich. Ciężar rąk Harry'ego na ramionach Louisa jest ciepły i komfortowy, kiedy słuchają wszystkich śpiewających ludzi wokół nich. Świerszcze świergoczą głośno, ludzie śpiewają dalej, ktoś wystrzeliwuje fajerwerki blisko końca miasta, a Harry oddycha w ucho Louisa.

Blue eyes on a Saturday night, tan legs in the broad daylight  
TV’s, they were black and white, back where I come from

Harry odwraca głowę i przygryza swoją dolną wargę. Zielone oczy wpatrują się w wargi Louisa. Ciało Louisa drży, bicie jego serca jest głośne w jego uszach, tak, że muzyka zaczyna słabnąć, a on nie może zobaczyć nic, z wyjątkiem Harry'ego. Nic, oprócz zielonych oczu, dołeczków i wiśniowych, pogryzionych warg.

\- Co, jeśli ktoś nas zauważy? - Louis słyszy siebie samego, zadającego pytanie, nerwowość zabarwia jego głos.

\- Pozwólmy im zobaczyć.

Mijają dwie sekundy, kiedy Louis wpatruje się w Harry'ego, czekając, aż on pochyli się do przodu. Jest zdenerwowany i czuje się, jak gdyby to był ich pierwszy pocałunek, jak gdyby znał Harry'ego przez kilka godzin. Muzyka nagle staje się nieco głośniejsza, a wszyscy dalej śpiewają, a potem Harry pochyla się i całuje go spokojnie, bez pośpiechu w pogłębianiu pocałunku.

Back where I come from, I’m an old Tennessean,  
I’m proud as anyone, that’s where I come from

Pocałunek trwa, nic więcej, niż ich wargi poruszające się lekko naprzeciwko siebie, ale skóra Louisa płonie. Klatka piersiowa Harry'ego jest nadal naprzeciwko pleców Louisa, więc może poczuć delikatne bicie serca. Louis może posmakować lodów na języku Harry'ego z czekoladowego rożka, którego wcześniej dzielili. Louis podnosi swoją rękę, aby dotknąć rozpuszczonych loków Harry'ego. Sztuczny ogień wybucha głośno w oddali, szokując ich, a Louis czuje chichot opuszczający jego usta, a potem Harry również się śmieje. Pochyla się i lekko całuje szyję Louisa, chichoty łaskoczą gardło Louisa, a więcej fajerwerków wybucha.

Harry powiedział Louisowi, że pokaże mu, że można mu ufać, a Louis nie może się powstrzymać, ale myśli, że dokładnie to zrobił.

–

Zanim Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, jest trzecia sobota października. W Tennessee, jest to największy weekend roku, to weekend, gdzie UT gra z Alabamą. To sobota, gdzie wszyscy w stanie siadają przed ich TV lub na stadionie, i oglądają jedną z największych rywalizacji w kraju. Każdy trening w październiku koncentrował się wokół tego meczu. Więc, kiedy w końcu to nadchodzi, Louis jest kłębkiem nerwów.

W tym roku UT podróżują do Alabamy, aby zagrać tam mecz. Louis słyszał przez lata przerażające historie o graniu tam, które nie są ograniczone do obrzucania wyzwiskami, rzucania na boisko w graczy różnego jedzenia. Louis próbuje spędzić całą jazdę, śpiąc na ramieniu Harry'ego, ale siedzi, głównie obgryzając paznokcie i martwiąc się. Harry jest również nerwowy, ale głównie pociesza Louisa podczas jazdy.

Wszystko jest w porządku, dopóki nie idą na boisko, aby się rozgrzać i wszystko zamienia się w koszmar. Fani rzucają kubki, gwiżdżą tak głośno jak mogą, a nawet gracze futbolu szydzą z drugiej strony boiska. Louis wie, że futbol może być okropnym sportem, a fani futbolu są najgorsi w pobliżu, ale nigdy przed meczem nie było tak źle. To powoduje to gorszym, że Tennessee jest dużo słabszą drużyną w tym meczu, mimo posiadania rekordu wygranych i wybitnie polepszającej się drużyny.

Wszyscy skrzydłowi ustawiają się i zaczynają trenować akcje z Harrym. Łapią głównie krótkie podania, które nie są wymagające, ale z prawie 100 tysiącami ludzi gwiżdżącymi z trybun, to staje się trudne. Louis biegnie po swój ostatni chwyt i traci skupienie w ostatniej sekundzie, upuszczając podanie, które leci prosto w jego dłonie. Cały tłum za nim śmieje się, a Louis chce wpełznąć w trawę i umrzeć. Jones krzyczy, aby zespół szedł do szatni, a kiedy schodzą z boiska, Harry podchodzi do Louisa i chwyta jego ramię.

\- Nie pozwalaj, aby tłum cię denerwował, Lou.

\- Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale to trudne - głos Louisa jest praktycznie stłumiony przez krzyczenie fanów w ich kierunku. Spuszcza głowę i udaje, że nie słyszy tego.

Czas mija zbyt szybko i mało kto słucha przedmeczowej przemowy Jonesa. ESPN mówiło cały tydzień, że Tennessee nie ma szansy, mimo że stają się lepsi i lepsi. Alabama jest potęgą i cała drużyna to wie. Louis patrzy, jak dłoń Liama trzęsie się, gdy próbuje założyć rękawice i czuje się chory. Jones przestaje po około pięciu minutach, dopóki nie muszą opuścić szatni i daje im czas do namysłu, więc Louis wstaje i idzie w kierunku pryszniców.

Opiera swoje czoło o zimną płytkę, ciężko oddychając przez nos, próbując zmusić się do uspokojenia. Wszystko, o czym może myśleć to mecz, jak ważny jest, jak dużo pojedynczych fanów zamierza polegać na nich. To była rywalizacja przez lata i jest dużo presji, aby w końcu przerwać pasmo przegranych, które staje się tylko dłuższe.

Louis czuje ręce na talii, a potem wargi przy swojej szyi.

\- Musisz się zrelaksować – głęboki głos Harry'ego dudni naprzeciwko jego skóry i to powoduje wszystko, z wyjątkiem zrelaksowania Louisa.

\- Nie mogę z tobą tego robić. – Louis nie odsuwa się, odchyla swoją szyję, więc Harry może dotrzeć do niego łatwiej. Jego wargi suną po jego skórze, zostawiając wilgotne miejsca, gdzie składa pocałunki.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Jak możesz być tego taki pewny?

Harry odsuwa się od jego szyi i obraca Louisa, więc może położyć swoje wargi na tych Louisa. Całują się beztrosko i powoli, wargi ledwo się o siebie ocierają, tylko wystarczająco, aby zostawić ich, chcących więcej.

\- Mój ojczym dawniej mówił, kiedy miał przeczucie o meczach, jak gdyby znał dni, jak mecz zamierzał się potoczyć. Nigdy naprawdę mu nie wierzyłem, dopóki nie zacząłem grać. – Harry uśmiecha się do niego, jego język ledwo wystaje spomiędzy zębów. - Mam to przeczucie dzisiaj.

Do teraz, czas płynął zbyt szybko. Teraz Louis czuje, jakby czas stanął nieruchomo, kiedy stoi na liniach bocznych, obserwując pierwszą akcję meczu. Tennessee traci rzut monetą, więc bronią się. Rozgrywający rzuca piłkę, a Louis obserwuje, jak Liam widzi ją w powietrzu, przeszkadzając biegaczowi Alabamy i przechwytuje piłkę.

Cały tłum stoi w mniej niż sekundę, zwłaszcza niewielki skrawek pomarańczowego w części odwiedzających, kiedy Liam biegnie sprintem w kierunku strefy końcowej. Louis nigdy nie denerwował się tak, widząc grę, z wyjątkiem słyszenia o nich cały czas od swojego taty. To pierwsza akcja meczu, a Liam prawie zdobywa ich pierwsze sześć punktów, jego długie nogi przenoszą go prawie trzydzieści jardów z całą drużyną krzyczącą na niego z bocznych linii.

Reszta meczu idzie dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Nikt nie jest pewny, czy Tennessee ma szczęście, czy jest dobra, ale robią wszystko właściwie. Stadion staje się bardziej i bardziej cichy, kiedy kontynuują, z wyjątkiem fanów Tennessee, którzy kołyszą się. Kiedy zegar uderza zero, cały zespół biegnie, wspinając się po ścianach, więc mogą przytulić fanów. Louis obserwuje, jak wszyscy wokół niego płaczą łzami radości, włączając Jonesa, a fani przeprowadzają obławę boiska, aby spróbować powalić słupki bramki.

Spędza więcej czasu obserwując Harry'ego, kiedy jest gwiazdą show. Nie mógł chybić, rzucił piłkę z precyzja, jakiej Louis nigdy nie widział, a kiedy Louisa nie było na uzyskaniu końcowych rzutów, nie mógł się powstrzymać, ale stał i patrzył. To jest jak cała noc, Harry kompletnie płonął.

Zespół nadal jest nabuzowany w drodze powrotnej do hotelu, a kiedy Louis dociera do swojego pokoju i planuje powiedzieć Harry'emu dobranoc, on wpycha go do pokoju, wargi uciszają go natychmiast w sekundzie, kiedy drzwi trzaskają. Louis rozgląda się, zauważając, że jego współlokatora jeszcze tutaj nie ma.

\- Harry - Louis jęczy, kiedy drugi chłopak przyciąga go do siebie, składając pocałunki w dół jego szyi, ssąc fioletowe siniaki na jego skórze. - Ktoś może wejść.

Dłonie Harry'ego pchają jego biodra na drzwi, a Louis odrzuca głowę, uderzając o drewno. Przebiega swoimi dłońmi w dół rąk Harry'ego, chwytając mocno jego bicepsy, kiedy Harry kontynuuje ssanie jego szyi, jego zęby obnażają się czasami.

\- Będziemy w porządku. – Harry ciągnie sznurek dresów Louisa, które ubrał, zanim opuścili stadion. - Zapłaciłem Zaynowi trzydzieści dolców, aby zamienił się pokojami ze mną.

Louis chichocze, kiedy Harry wsuwa swoje dłonie pod jego spodnie, dłonie ściskają jego talię pod ubraniami. Louis czuje gorąc pod dłońmi, jakby jego palce zostawiały ścieżkę ognia na skórze. Jego niewielkie dłonie chwytają włosy na karku Harry'ego, pozwalając jękowi opuścić jego usta. W końcu Harry nachyla się i całuje Louisa, nie marnując czasu na śledzenie łączenia jego ust z językiem.

Harry przygryza wargę, a Louis głośno jęczy. Ściska jego koszulkę i przyciąga go niemożliwie bliżej, wypychając swoje biodra, kiedy spotykają się. Louis czuje, że całe jego ciało płonie, chce poruszyć się bliżej, ale boi się, że staną w płomieniach.

\- Zdejmij je – Louis mamrocze naprzeciwko warg Harry'ego, szarpiąc za jeansy, które ma ubrane. Harry chichocze i odpina je, zanim spycha je do swoich stóp. Nawet nie ma czasu skopać ich, zanim Louis wpycha dłoń w jego bokserki i chwyta jego penisa, zyskując miły jęk od Harry'ego.

Dłonie Harry'ego zaciskają się na jego biodrach, kiedy jęczy w usta Louisa. Dźwięk jest piękny, a Louis staje się twardszy i twardszy w swoich jeansach. Louis głaszcze penisa Harry'ego, skręcając nadgarstek na końcu. Harry pcha w jego dłoń i pochyla się, pozwalając swojej twarzy schować się w zakrzywieniu szyi Louisa.

\- Ch-cholera, Lou – jęczy Harry. Wgryza się w szyję Louisa i ssie, kiedy Louis głaszcze go, prawie niezdolny, aby mówić, jak dobre to jest. Louis chciał trzymać swoje dłonie na nim całą noc, od wygranej i obserwowania, jak Harry dobrze gra. Praktycznie był twardy od rozpoczęcia.

\- No dalej, kochanie, dojdź dla mnie – szepcze Louis, przygryzając lekko małżowinę Harry'ego, kiedy mówi. Harry zawodzi i natychmiast dochodzi, brudząc wnętrze swoich jeansów i dłoń Louisa. Pociera go podczas tego, przez całą drogę wstrząsów, dopóki on w końcu oddycha normalnie.

On nawet nie mówi, zanim pochyla się, spotykając oczy Louisa, kiedy szarpie w dół jego dresy. Louis przygryza wargę, obserwując, jak Harry porusza się bliżej, aby dotknąć ustami jego penisa w bokserkach. Louis jęczy i chwyta loki, które opadają na ramiona Harry'ego. Nie traci kontaktu wzrokowego z drugim chłopakiem, kiedy Harry ściąga jego bokserki i bierze jego całą długość w usta.

Louis praktycznie szlocha, a jego głowa rozbija się na drzwiach. Męczy się, aby znaleźć uchwyt i kończy ściskając gałkę od drzwi, kiedy Harry bierze jego penisa w usta. Jego usta są ciepłe i zaciśnięte, a on nie traci czasu, aby pozwolić mu uderzyć w tył jego gardła. Louis jest prawie zażenowany, kiedy wytrzymuje ledwo minutę i dochodzi, mając jedną dłoń we włosach Harry'ego. Harry nie porusza się, kiedy przełyka wokół niego, smakując każdą ostatnią kroplę i powoduje, że Louis przewraca oczami w tył głowy.

\- Za co to było? - pyta Louis, jego głos jest żenująco wysoki.

\- Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo.

\- Przełamaliśmy 10 lat pasma przegranych z Alabamą. Pomyślałem, że zasłużyłeś na to. – Louis uśmiecha się szeroko. Harry śmieje się głośno, a potem wstaje, pochylając się, więc może pocałować Louisa w usta.

\- Przypuszczam, że masz rację.

–

Po szczególnie wymagającym treningu przed następnym dużym meczem Tennessee przeciwko Południowej Carolinie, Louis wlecze swoje stopy do szatni i opada na ławkę obok pryszniców. Wszyscy inni wchodzą, idąc w rzędzie, większość z nich przebiera się i wraca prosto do kampusu. Louis zamyka swoje oczy, czując mięśnie mrowiące pod jego ochraniaczami i pozwala sobie dryfować, kiedy słyszy lecącą wodę w następnym pomieszczeniu.

Po kilku minutach jest cicho, więc Louis wstaje i idzie do szafki, aby wziąć swoje ubrania. Zamyka drzwiczki i obraca się, myśląc o tym, gdzie on i reszta chłopaków może iść na obiad, kiedy przez pomieszczenie widzi Harry'ego w niczym, oprócz ręcznika. Uśmiecha się do niego złośliwie, mając ręce skrzyżowane na klatce piersiowej, a oczy Louisa suną prosto do jego linii V. Dwie paprocie wzdłuż jego kości biodrowych, a Louis czuje, że jest mu gorąco.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że nadal tutaj jesteś – mówi Harry, kiedy podchodzi do Louisa.

\- Ech, taak, myślałem, że jestem sam – Louis jąka się.

Dłonie Harry'ego odnajdują biodra Louisa, więc przyciąga go do swojej klatki piersiowej, powodując, że Louis upuszcza ubrania. Louis żałuje, że się nie przebrał, kiedy czuje, że ubrania lądują przy jego stopach. Może poczuć pot gromadzący się na szyi, a jego ochraniacze są bardzo ciężkie i ciasne.

Harry pochyla się i chwyta wargi Louisa, popychając ich na szafki za nimi, powodując huk metalu odbijający się przez pomieszczenie. Pocałunek jest nieprzyzwoity i brudny, dłonie Louisa są na klatce piersiowej i plecach Harry'ego, obrysowując wszystkie jego tatuaże. Paprocie, dwa ptaki w poprzek klatki piersiowej, klatkę dla ptaków przez jego żebra.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz tatuaże – Louis jęczy w usta Harry'ego. Odsuwa się i rysuje językiem kontury jaskółek na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego. Skóra Harry'ego jest nadal mokra, a woda z jego włosów kapie na jego tors. Louis przesuwa się w dół, całując i oznaczając skórę Harry'ego ugryzieniami i fioletowymi siniakami.

\- Taak, ja. – Harry bierze oddech, kiedy Louis gryzie paproć na jego lewym biodrze, a Louis uśmiecha się szeroko w jego skórę. - Zrobiłem je tego lata.

\- Hmm – mamrocze Louis. Bawi się ręcznikiem wokół talii Harry'ego, nagle zdenerwowany. Patrzy w górę na Harry'ego, a jego zielone oczy są ciemne i szkliste. Harry wplątuje swoje palce we włosy Louisa, masując jego skórę, uspokajając go. Louis szarpie za ręcznik i wypuszcza zażenowany jęk.

\- Cholera, żartujesz sobie ze mnie Styles? Nie możesz być doskonałym rozgrywającym i mieć nieskazitelnego penisa, to nie fair dla reszty nas! - Louis uderza głową o szafki, a Harry śmieje się głośno. Po Alabamie, Louis tego nie widział, ponieważ pokój był ciemny, a jeansy Harry'ego ledwo opuściły jego nogi. Teraz penis jest przed jego twarzą, Louis może umrzeć.

Jest gruby i długi, i twardy i jest tam żyła biegnąca wzdłuż długości, drażniąca Louisa, błagająca go, aby pochylił się i polizał ją. Przygryza zębami swoją wargę i próbuje uspokoić się. Ktoś mógłby wejść w każdej minucie i zobaczyć ich, ale Louis nie może odsunąć się. Więc nie traci kolejnej sekundy, zanim liże duży, gruby pasek w górę penisa Harry'ego.

Harry głośno jęczy i chwyta włosy Louisa w pięść. Louis łapie siebie samego, teraz twardego jak skała w spodniach, zanim bierze całkowicie Harry'ego w usta. Spłaszcza swój język i mocno ssie, a jego oczy drgają zamknięte, kiedy słucha, jak Harry dyszy nad nim. Harry lekko pcha w jego usta, ale Louis bierze to, właściwie lubiąc to i ściskając mocno nogi Harry'ego.

Następnie drzwi szatni otwierają się, ktoś krzyczy, więc Louis odsuwa się ze skomleniem, gdy Harry sięga po ręcznik.

\- Cholera, co jest KURWA – to Liam, który ratuje się przez zasłanianie swoją dłonią oczu.

Rumieni się jak szalony, cała jego twarz jest jasno wiśniowa, a Louis zagryza chichot.

\- Co, do kurwy, tutaj robisz, Li? - Harry krzyczy.

\- Zapomniałem iPoda z szafki, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że jesteście tutaj, przepraszam. - Liam zerka przez palce i wzdycha, kiedy widzi ich oddzielnie.

\- Pomimo że – mówi Liam, idąc do szafki. – Naprawdę powinniście znaleźć inne miejsce do robienia tego, to nie jest burdel.


	4. Część 4

Po ostatnich kilku latach wygrana Tennessee 10-1 jest praktycznie niebywała. W obecnej formie oni i zespół są odpaleni. Ich harmonogram wygranych sprawił, że są na szczycie SEC East i mają zapewniony bilet na mecz o mistrzostwo w Georgii. Mają nowych członków przychodzących każdego dnia, zobowiązujących się wszędzie do wszystkiego, a do tego wyprzedany stadion w każdą sobotę. Przed ostatnią zwykłą grą sezonu wszyscy są w dobrym nastroju.

Jak zwykle w czwartek jest trening i kiedy przeprowadzają ostatnią akcję wieczoru, wszystko jest porządku. Nie przemęczają się zbytnio, jako że ostatnia gra jest pewną wygraną. Jeden z graczy po prostu usiłuje przenieść piłkę przez przeciwną drużynę, a Louis próbuje blokować defensywnego liniowego, kiedy to widzi. Harry źle skręca swoją kostkę, a kiedy porusza się, aby podać piłkę, zawodnik defensywny nawiązuje z nim kontakt i powala go na ziemię. Harry krzyczy, co wysyła okropny dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa Louisa. Cała drużyna zatrzymuje swoje ruchy z wyjątkiem defensywnego, Dereka, który krzyczy przeprosiny, kiedy Butch biegnie z linii bocznej, odpychając po drodze ludzi.

Louis jest tuż za nim, popychając Dereka tak mocno, że ten aż upada na ziemię. Próbuje powstrzymać łzy, kiedy Harry ściska swoją kostkę, a całość wygląda źle, tak źle, że Louis chciałby móc odwrócić wzrok. Zamiast tego upada przy Harrym na kolana i próbuje odciągnąć jego palce od kostki, zanim zrani ją bardziej.

\- Tomlinson, zejdź z drugi. Nie mogę obejrzeć jego nogi, jak będziesz go całego zasłaniał. – Lekarz zespołu wyłania się za nim, unosząc brwi i jakby chcąc przez to powiedzieć „no? dalej”. Louis warczy, przysuwając się bliżej do Harry'ego.

\- Nie odejdę.

\- Tomlinson! Rusz się. – Butch tam jest, piorunując go wzrokiem z miną budzącą postrach w całej drużynie.

Louis może usłyszeć Liama błagającego go, aby się przesunął, ale potem Harry spogląda w jego oczy i nagle ten wzrok ciąży na Louisie tak mocno, że może zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Będzie w porządku, Lou.

Łzy wypełniające oczy Harry'ego mówią coś całkiem innego. Jego kostka jest zabawnie wykręcona, a Louis wie, że to nie może być tylko skręcenie. Potrząsa głową i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nawet nie zdjął swojego kasku. Wciska go w ziemię obok siebie.

Butch chwyta Louisa za ochraniacze i przyciąga go do swoich nóg. Upewnia się, że lekarz może sam zaopiekować się Harrym i obiecuje wrócić do nich za kilka minut. Louis nie słyszy, co się dzieje. Może myśleć tylko o krzyku Harry'ego, kiedy upadł na ziemię, gdy ciężar dłoni Butcha na jego ochraniaczach doprowadza do tego, że jego stopy praktycznie wloką się po trawie.

Butch zaprowadza go na drugą stronę boiska, z daleka od wszystkich, a kiedy obraca się, aby spojrzeć na niego, lęk zbiera się w brzuchu Louisa jak kałuża.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta z podniesionymi brwiami Butch.

Louis przełyka gulę w gardle, ale i tak nie może uporać się z żadnymi słowami. Jego ciało jest mocno pozbawione tchu, jak gdyby miał gumkę recepturkę wokół zatrzasku i cały czas nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Jones patrzy na niego ostrożnie, zanim bierze głęboki oddech i relaksuje się, masując dłonią tył jego szyi.

\- Nie zamierzam udawać, że to wszystko jest okej w choćby najmniejszym stopniu. Ty, Harry, cały uniwersytet moglibyście zrobić ogromne zamieszanie, jeśli informacja o tym wydostałaby się na zewnątrz. Rozumiesz to, prawda?

Louis kiwa głową, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty.

\- Więc chce, abyś posłuchał bardzo uważnie tego, co zamierzam powiedzieć. – Jones dotyka lekko jego ramienia, powodując, że Louis podnosi swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć w oczy trenera. - Ta sprawa, ten związek, który kontynuujecie… musicie utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Żadnych potknięć na meczach, nikomu nie mówicie, nikt nie ma prawa wiedzieć, nie rozmawiacie z mediami.

Serce Louisa dygocze w jego klatce piersiowej, a ciasny węzeł w jego żołądku zaczyna się rozluźniać.

\- Sir? - Louis może ledwo teraz oddychać, jest tak ogarnięty obawą, że boi się też, że zwymiotuje swoje zatrzaski.

\- Nie mogę być tym gościem, Louis. Ten zespół, wszyscy jesteśmy rodziną. To jasne dla mnie, że macie ku sobie coś specjalnego, w przeciwnym wypadku nie skradalibyście się cały ten czas. To nie byłoby warte utraty twojej pozycji w drużynie. Wiem to.

Louis kiwa głową, nadal niezdolny do sformułowania prostego zdania. Jones daje mu zgodę, o której nigdy nie pomyślał, że nawet przejdzie mu przez głowę, jest pewny niemal na sto procent, że będą ukrywać się na zawsze lub przynajmniej, gdy będzie w drużynie.

Odwraca wzrok i spogląda na Harry'ego, który teraz niby stoi, ale tak naprawdę to wszyscy inni ściągają go z pola. Nie przenosi żadnej wagi na swoją nogę. Butch również patrzy, przygryzając swoją wargę.

\- Skoro tutaj jesteśmy, musimy przedyskutować bardziej pilny problem. Potrzebujemy rozgrywającego.

Głowa Louisa obraca się tak szybko, że powinien dostać odgięciowego urazu kręgosłupa szyjnego.

\- Co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

\- Nie mamy teraz rezerwowego. Nasz zespół ma braki, a ty jesteś kolejną najlepszą opcją, jaką mamy. Wiem, że to w ostatniej chwili, a musielibyśmy zaplanować jeszcze kilka dodatkowych treningów, ale jesteś chętny?

Louis pociąga dolną wargę palcami, rozmyślając o tym. Naprawdę nie rzucał piłki od wieków, nie grał jako rozgrywający od poprzedniej wiosny. Znowu patrzy na Harry'ego, obserwując, jak siada w końcu na ławce i zastanawia się, co on powie. Czy będzie na niego zły? Czy będzie zraniony? Louis nie może znowu przez to wszystko przechodzić, nie może kłócić się przez tą głupią pozycję i pozwolić temu ich zniszczyć, skoro wszystko wreszcie idzie dobrze.

\- Nie wiem, Jones. Czy mogę porozmawiać z Harrym? Czy on wie, że nie może grać?

\- Jestem pewien, że wie, ale taak, idź z nim porozmawiać. Muszę wiedzieć, zanim opuścisz boisko.

Jones odchodzi od niego, zostawiając Louisa samego. Szaty rusza po kilku minutach, nadal pociągając za swoją wargę. Ciężar jego ochraniaczy zaczyna powodować, ze jego szyja i ramiona bolą, ale on naprawdę chce tylko zaliczyć prysznic i długą drzemkę.

Dociera do ławki, na której wciąż siedzi Harry, teraz z kostką otoczoną lodem. Nie wygląda niemal tak źle, jest mniej blady i cała wilgoć z jego oczu odeszła. Próbuje uśmiechnąć się do Louisa, kiedy ten siada obok, ale wychodzi z tego bardziej grymas.

\- Jak twoja kostka?

\- Myślą, że złamałem kość, ktoś musi to sprawdzić.

Louis marszczy brwi i pochyla się, pozwalając swoim opuszkom palców lekko dotykać skóry naokoło kostki Harry'ego. Jest spuchnięta i wściekle czerwona, a Louis chciałby móc to naprawić. Chciałby móc pocałować skórę, spowodować wyleczenie kości i spowodować, żeby wszystko było w porządku. Została jedna gra, a potem mistrzostwa SEC, gdzie Tennessee będzie po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Louis, po raz pierwszy po długim okresie, nie chce nawet grać czy być gwiazdą. Chce tego dla Harry'ego; chce, aby on wygrał dla nich mecz, aby jego imię było we wszystkich gazetach.

\- Powiedzieli mi, że prawdopodobnie będę wyłączony przez resztę sezonu - Harry mamrocze, a ból w jego głosie jest tak widoczny, że Louis chce zmaleć i umrzeć. – Powiedzieli również… że Jones prawdopodobnie zapyta cię o granie rozgrywającego.

Louis patrzy w oczy Harry'ego, spodziewając się zobaczyć ból lub złość, ale nie znajduje tego. Jeśli już, wygląda na pełnego nadziei, a to uderza Louisa jak tona cegieł.

\- Zapytał - szepcze Louis.

\- I?

Louis wstaje z ławki, rozglądając się po boisku, jak gdyby był zagubiony. Jest. Nie wie, co zrobić, czuję się, jak gdyby zamierzał schylić się i złamać się przez najdelikatniejszy dotyk. Kiedy pierwszy raz tutaj przyszedł, to było właśnie to, czego chciał. A teraz to jest złe, tak jak gdyby brał całą sławę od Harry'ego i czuję się przez to obrzydliwie.

\- Powiedziałem mu, że porozmawiam o tym z tobą.

\- Dlaczego? - Harry brzmi na zirytowanego, jak gdyby Louis był tym śmiesznym.

Louis przebiega dłonią przez swoje wilgotne włosy, odsuwając je ze swojego czoła i właśnie je winiąc za to, że nie jest w stanie myśleć logicznie.

\- Ponieważ ja nie… nie wiem, co zrobić. Jesteś rozgrywającym, przez którego jesteśmy tak dobrą drużyną, to dlatego jedziemy na mistrzostwa, ale to również dlatego, że nienawidziliśmy się przez to tak długo. Nie chce do tego wrócić, nie chce zawieść wszystkich i być powodem, przez który przegramy, nie mogę poradzić sobie z tą całą presją – bełkocze Louis. Jego emocje zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie, wszystko go męczy.

Harry chwyta jego dłonie w swoje i przyciąga go do siebie najbliżej, jak może.

\- Nie zamierzasz nikogo zawieść. Zrobisz to świetnie, Lou. Nie jestem jedynym powodom, dlaczego zaszliśmy tak daleko, to spada na nas wszystkich.

\- Ale…

\- Ale nic. – Harry uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy, jego oczy w końcu zaczynają się rozjaśniać i świecić w sposób, jaki Louis kocha. – Proszę, zrób to, przynajmniej dla mnie. Oni potrzebują, abyś to zrobił. Potrzebuję, abyś to zrobił.

–

Mają ostatnią minutę treningu, gdzie Louis biega przez akcje jako rozgrywający zamiast skrzydłowego. Jest całkiem bez wprawy, na początku rzuca kilka złych podań, ale wczuwa się w to całkiem szybko. Wycofuje się do odpowiedniego miejsca, załapuje dobry rytm i szybkość, i czuje się dobrze. Harry obserwuje go z bocznych linii z kostką w gipsie i uśmiechem. To jedynie powoduje, że Louis jest pewny siebie, silny, ma wszystko, czego potrzebuje dla tej drużyny.

Wygrywają ostatni mecz sezonu, a potem nadchodzi tydzień egzaminów końcowych. Louis zalany jest przez podręczniki, swoje notatki, leży w nocy w łóżku i czyta kartki z obrazkami, dopóki jego oczy nie bolą. Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall i on organizują ogromną grupę badawczą, przechodząc przez wszystko razem, śmiejąc się i uśmiechając się, kiedy tylko nie wpatrują się w swoje notatki. To miłe, stali się niesamowitymi przyjaciółmi przez semestr. Louis bardzo kocha ich wszystkich, jest za nich wdzięczny.

Kiedy drużyna jedzie do Atlanty na mistrzostwa, nadzieje są wielkie. Grają znowu z Alabamą i gra jest naprawdę trudna. Harry obgryza swoje paznokcie tak mocno, że po połowie czasu są już zakrwawione, więc lekarz musi zabandażować mu dłonie, zanim drużyna wróci na boisko. Louis rozgrywa najlepszą grę kiedykolwiek, a kiedy pokonują Alabamę przez strzał na bramkę, który powoduje Zayn przez łaskę Boga, cała drużyna płacze.

Fani zalewają boisko, niszcząc słupki bramki. Butch prowadzi orkiestrę, jak to zawsze robi po wielkich wygranych, a drużyna przytula fanów, przypadkowych ludzi, których nigdy nie spotkali, ponieważ jeśli będą w stanie wygrać więcej meczów, jadą na państwowe mistrzostwa. Kiedy Harry utyka do Louisa na swoich kulach, zapierający dech uśmiech rozświetla całą jego twarz, a Louis pociąga go za szyję do zdrętwiałego uścisku. Nie panuje nad sobą przez ilość zgromadzonej energii, chce pocałować go tak bardzo, że niemal nie może tego znieść, ale jedyna myśl przepływająca przez jest umysł to: kocham to, kocham to uczucie, kocham futbol, kocham cię.

–

Grają z Clemson w półfinałach i ledwo wiążą koniec z końcem przy wygranej. Prezenterzy na ESPN nazywają to historią Kopciuszka, sieć SEC mówi, ze to szczęście, a Jones nazywa to pieprzonym cudem, ale są w drodze na państwowe mistrzostwa na Florydzie. To pierwszy raz od 1997, a kiedy wsiadają do samolotu w styczniu, wydaje się, jak gdyby cały stan Tennesseee kibicował im na lotnisku.

Louis wrzuca swój bagaż podręczny do miejsca nad jego głową i wślizguje się obok Harry'ego, uśmiechając się złośliwie, kiedy ciągnie koc z jego kolan również na swoje.

\- No dalej Lou, jest zimno – jęczy Harry, przyciągając koc z powrotem, przez co przykrywa również swoje nogi.

Podnosi podłokietnik pomiędzy nimi, dzięki czemu może wtulić się w niego nieco mocniej i przycisnąć do jego nogi swoje udo. Wszyscy siedzą, a stewardessa powtarza procedury bezpieczeństwa. Louis nie poświęca jej żadnej uwagi, kiedy Harry wsuwa swoją dłoń pod koc, pozwalając jej wewnętrznej stronie przykryć jego udo. Nacisk jest miły i ciepły, a Louis posyła Harry'emu zalotne spojrzenie spod rzęs.

\- Próbujesz trzymać dotyk? - pyta Louis, zarabiając śmiech od Harry'ego.

\- Może nieco. Masz miłe uda.

\- Uda? - parska Louisa, mogąc usłyszeć Zayna chichoczącego za nimi. Musiał podsłuchiwać.

\- Taak, twoje uda. Teraz, kiedy nie mam dużo do robienia podczas treningów, zauważyłem. Wyglądają miło w kompresyjnych spodniach. - Harry porusza dłonią w górę i w dół, a Louis popycha go.

Zayn tym razem się śmieje, a Louis odwraca się na swoim miejscu.

\- Masz coś przeciwko? – drwi Louis, a Zayn przewraca oczami, gdy śmiech nadal gra na jego wargach.

–

Spędzają tydzień na Florydzie, który wypełniony jest głównie treningami, ale kiedy nie są zajęci, mają trochę więcej wolności i mogą się powłóczyć. Pewnego dnia, kiedy nie mają dużo do roboty, większość drużyny idzie na plażę najbliżej ich hotelu. Jest całkiem prywatna, a do tego jest środek stycznia, więc dużo ludzi nie wchodzi do wody.

Jest ciepło, prawie dwadzieścia sześć stopni, a Louis leży plecami na piasku, słuchając rozbijających się niedaleko jego stóp fal. Harry jest obok niego, cicho chrapiąc, od kiedy słońce dosłownie go uśpiło.

\- Jak myślisz, jaką część jego ciała możemy zakopać, zanim się obudzi? – pyta Niall, szturchając w bok Louisa.

\- Powiedziałbym, że przynajmniej do głowy – mamrocze Liam, brzmiąc na w połowie śpiącego.

\- Spieprzajcie – mamrocze Harry, gdy ich głosy go budzą, powodując, że wszyscy śmieją się lekko.

Louis przewraca się na jego stronę i przebiega palcami wzdłuż jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Małe oponki wystają przez jego szorty, a Louis szczypie jedną, powodując, że Harry piszczy.

\- Jesteś szkodnikiem.

\- Kochasz to. - Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry spogląda w jego oczy. Wyglądają dzisiaj na niebieskie, prawdopodobnie od wody i jasnego słońca, które się od nich odbija. Umysł Louisa zaczyna błądzić, kiedy się w nie wpatruje.

\- Myślicie, że możemy wygrać? - pyta Zayn, a wszyscy wzruszają ramionami.

\- Obstawiam, że możemy. Notre Dame jest dobre, ale my też jesteśmy – mamrocze Harry, nadal patrząc bezpośrednio w oczy Louisa. - Dodatkowo mamy Louisa.

Louis rumieni się głęboką czerwienią, odwracając wzrok od intensywnego spojrzenia Harry'ego.

\- Prawda – mówi Liam, a Louis sapie.

\- Przestaniecie? - jęczy Louis.

\- To prawda! - mówi Niall, siadając prosto z piasku. - Naprawdę dobrze sobie radzisz, mimo wszystko. Może będziesz nowym starterem.

\- Heyyyyyy – jęczy Harry, a wszyscy się śmieją.

\- Nigdy nie zająłbym twojego miejsca, kochanie – mówi Louis, pochylając się i składając pocałunek na nosie Harry'ego.

Zayn udaje, że za nimi wymiotuje, a Harry chichocze.

\- Obrzydliwe.

\- Wstrętne.

\- Grupa zazdrosnych pojebów – mamrocze Louis, przysuwając się bliżej, dzięki czemu może złapać wargi Harry'ego w swoje.

Dłonie Harry'ego odnajdują jego włosy i delikatnie ciągną za pojedyncze kosmyki. Smakuje jak krem do opalania i piwo, a to najlepsze, co może być. Całują się leniwie przez minutę, dopóki ktoś nie krzyczy „uwaga!”. Louis ledwo ma czas, aby otworzyć oczy, zanim fala rozbija się na nim i Harrym, niemal doszczętnie ich mocząc. Niall rechocze, kiedy wstają z przemoczonymi ubraniami, a wodorosty zwisają z koczka Harry'ego.

\- Sprawiedliwość jest słodka.

Louis kopie piasek w jego twarz.

–

Louis chciałby myśleć, że może radzić sobie z nerwami. W tym momencie gra w futbol jest dla niego jak druga natura, jak coś, co przychodzi tak łatwo jak oddychanie. Jednak kiedy biegnie przez orkiestrę i na boisko na mecz o mistrzostwo, robi wszystko, żeby nie zwymiotować w swój kask.

Bronią się, więc Louis patrzy na zbiór strategii. Harry wyłania się przez jego ramię, wskazując na te, które myśli, że zadziałają. Oglądali filmiki Notre Dame, od kiedy przyjechali na Florydę, analizując ich ruchy, sposób, w jaki się bronią. Harry również jest w tym dobry, wie dokładnie, które zagrania mogłyby zadziałać, a które nie mają szans.

Tennessee daje radę odeprzeć atak Notre Dame, a kiedy Louis wbiega na pole, aby rozpocząć pierwszą zagrywkę, chce znowu wymiotować. Jest zdenerwowany, a jego dłonie drżą, kiedy nawołuje grę i słowa niezgrabnie opuszczają jego wargi. Niall źle rozumie jego słowa i biegnie w złe miejsce, powodując, że Louis musi wypuścić piłkę.

To irytujące, frustrujące i na następnej rozgrywce jest tak zdenerwowany, że rzuca piłkę zbyt mocno i obala Nicka. Fani Notre Dame wiwatują głośno z trybun, a Louis nienawidzi siebie, nienawidzi tego, że to się stało, że jest zdenerwowany. Harry byłby lepszy, jest tym, który powinien tutaj być. W trzeciej kwarcie Louis podaje piłkę do tyłu, ale zyskują tylko pięć jardów i muszą wykopać piłkę – jak to wykonywane jest w czwartej próbie, w celu oddalenia piłki od strefy końcowej.

Przez jakiś czas całość rozgrywana jest właśnie w ten sposób i żaden z zespołów nie jest w stanie zdobyć punktów. W końcu, po tym, jak pierwsze dwie kwarty prawie się skończyły, Louis daje radę rzucić pass do strefy końcowej, gdzie stoi Niall. Trybuna wybucha jak wulkan, fani Tennessee krzyczą ochryple.

Obrona znowu daje radę zatrzymać Notre Dame, a potem mija połowa meczu i przychodzi czas na przerwę. Louis się cofa, czekając na Harry'ego, który utyka na swoich kulach. Brunet uśmiecha się do niego, ale Louis może zobaczyć w jego oczach, że jest zmartwiony. Cała drużyna jest, zgromadzona w szatni ledwo się odzywa. Za to Jones mówi cały czas, Louis powinien prawdopodobnie słuchać, ale nie może się do tego przełamać. Dopóki nie słyszy swojego imienia, które szarpie jego głowę do góry.

\- Przepraszam?

Butch przewraca oczami na Louisa, ale się uśmiecha.

\- Zapytałem cię, co jest twoim ulubionym wspomnieniem z grania w futbol?

\- Przypuszczam, że… kiedy moje liceum wygrało stanowe. Lub kiedy rozbiliśmy Alabamę.

Kilku graczy przytakuje w zgodzie. Jones zadaje kilku innym ludziom to samo pytanie, zanim ktoś przerywa.

\- Bez obrazy, ale dlaczego to ma znaczenie?

\- To ma znaczenie, ponieważ chce, abyście pamiętali to uczucie, kiedy wrócicie na zewnątrz. - Butch stoi na ławce z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach. - Chce, abyście pamiętali, jak to jest czuć, gdy wygrywacie, jak jesteście dumni, będąc w drużynie, jak robicie coś świetnego. To was podsyci, spowoduje, że będziecie lepszymi graczami i spowoduje, że będziecie chcieli wygrać. To uczucie… nada wam drogę do narodowego mistrzostwa.

I to wszystko jest świętą prawdą.

Louis pamięta, jak jego liceum wyszło ze stadionu po wygraniu stanowych mistrzostw i pomyślał: to jest to, nic innego nie będzie w stanie sprawić, że poczuję się lepiej. Pamięta, jak był w siódmym niebie przez prawdopodobnie trzy miesiące, jak wchodził do pokoju ważenia i widział trofeum świecące z gabloty. Pamięta to uczucie, kiedy rzucił pierwszy pass w drugiej połowie do Nicka, który przebiegł prawie 70 jardów do strefy końcowej.

Notre Dame nie słabnie, w końcu zdobywając punkty i uwiązując grę, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem czwartej kwarty. Kiedy Louis nie gra, studiuje zbiór strategii tak mocno, że jego oczy stają się rozmyte. W grze została kwestia tylko minut i jeśli zagrają to właściwie, mogą zdobyć punkt i nie zostawić żadnej sekundy, aby Notre Dame to zrobiło. Louis nadepnie na pole, zanim w TV rozbrzmi upłynięcie czasu. Już stoi tam przy liniach bocznych, czekając.

Harry podchodzi do niego, jego pomarańczowa koszulka świeci jasno przez światła na stadionie. Louis patrzy na niego, zbyt zdenerwowany, aby nawet zdołać się uśmiechnąć. Harry posyła mu spojrzenie, a jego dołeczki ukazują się w policzkach.

\- Jak się czujesz?

\- Szczerze? - pyta Louis. – Sram ze strachu.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, a potem podchodzi bliżej i ściska ramię Louisa. Nie może poczuć tego przez ochraniacze, ale to podnosi go na duchu. Widzieć Harry'ego, posiadać go tak blisko – to wystarczające, aby utrzymać go stabilnym emocjonalnie.

\- Pamiętasz pierwszy dzień trenowania przez lato? - pyta Harry, a Louis kiwa głową. - Kiedy cię zobaczyłem, pamiętam, że pomyślałem, jak trudno będzie cię nienawidzić.

Louis parska śmiechem, a Harry też, jego dłonie ściskają mocno jego kule.

\- Pomyślałem to samo – mówi Louis. - Byłeś najładniejszym rozgrywającym, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem i cholernie cię nienawidziłem.

Harry ujada ze śmiechu, a Louis czuję wszędzie ciepło, coś jakby miłość płynęła przez jego żyły.

Ofensywa robi wszystko, co może, ale Notre Dame utrzymuje swoje zatrzymanie. Z tylko około 10 sekundami na zegarku, Tennessee nadal zwleka około pięćdziesiątej linii w trzeciej kwarcie. Louis musi połknąć żółć w swoim gardle, jest mu tak niedobrze, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo chce wygrać. Butch używa ostatniej przerwy i gromadzi ich wszystkich. Harry stoi z nimi w skupisku, kiedy rozmawiają o zagraniach.

\- Musimy spróbować Hail Mary, to jedyny sposób – mówi Nick, a kilku graczy przytakuje w zgodzie.

\- Co, jeśli spróbujemy czegoś innego? - Harry wtrąca się ze zbiorem strategii w dłoni. Ma wyciągnięte zagranie z LSU, figiel, który Louis dał radę zrobić i wygrał nim grę.

\- Styles, nie wiem, czy to znowu zadziała.

\- Dlaczego nie? - Harry praktycznie błaga wszystkich, aby słuchali, jego oczy są tak szeroko otwarte z rozemocjonowania. - Nie przeprowadzaliśmy tego zagrania nigdy więcej, wątpię, że nawet o tym pomyśleli. Wszystko, co musi zrobić Louis, to podać do Nialla. Jest najszybszym biegaczem, jakiego mamy i może zdobyć punkt, kiedy czas się skończy.

Jones rzuca swój daszek na ziemię, jego twarz jego czerwona od spędzenia połowy nocy na skraju i krzyczenia. Jego głos jest ochrypły, kiedy w końcu odpowiada.

\- Próbujesz przysporzyć mnie o atak serca, Harry.

\- Czy to oznacza „tak”?

Dłonie Louisa są spocone, a jego palce drgają z nerwów, kiedy nawołuje grę. Wie natychmiastowo, że to zadziała, kiedy podaje piłkę do Nialla i zaczyna sprintować. Cała defensywa jest zdezorientowana, traci piłkę, kiedy Niall biegnie tak szybko, jak może. Louis zaczyna biec za nim, gdy cały stadion staje na nogi, krzycząc tak głośno, że Louis myśli, że dach na stadionie może wystartować.

Kiedy stopy Nialla uderzają o końcową strefę, jest tak głośno, że Louis nie może myśleć ani słyszeć nic, oprócz głośnego brzęczenia w uszach. Ciała innych zgniatają go, kiedy wspinają się na siebie, świętując tak mocno, jak tylko są w stanie, zanim muszą wykopać dodatkowy punkt. Łzy praktycznie oślepiają go i nie rejestruje niczego, kopiącego Zayna i zdobycia punktu, zalania przez drużynę pola ani niczego innego.

Jest tak, dopóki nie czuje znajomych dłoni na swoich biodrach, które wyłączają autopilot, odwracają go do Harry'ego z uśmiechem, przez który słońce kuli się ze strachu w jego blasku. Harry jest promienisty, łza spływa po jego twarzy, a jego oczy są szerokie i rozgwieżdżone. Przyciąga Louisa do uścisku, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego szyi. Louis szlocha w jego klatkę piersiową, tak szaleńczo szczęśliwy, że ledwo może logicznie myśleć.

Gdyby ktoś powiedziałby Louisowi na początku roku, że to będzie jego życie, zaśmiałby mu się prosto w twarz. Nigdy nie marzył, nawet przez pojedynczą sekundę, że to będzie się działo. Wygranie narodowych mistrzostw, bycie rozgrywającym i powodowanie wszystkich zagrań – te rzecz bledną w porównaniu, kiedy wraca wzrokiem do oczu Harry'ego.

Ten chłopak, ten mężczyzna, którego nienawidził tak bardzo, sprawia, że w jego klatce piersiowej rozpala się ogień, o którego istnieniu nigdy nie miał pojęcia. Louis wkłada dłoń w loczki Harry'ego, pozwalając im prześliznąć się przez jego palce, kiedy dalej wpatruje się w jego oczy. Louis kocha go tak bardzo, że jego serce dosłownie chce zawalić się i eksplodować, a nie jest pewien, kiedy to się stało. Harry jest tak piękny i jest wszystkim, czego chciał i jedyną rzeczą, którą kiedykolwiek pokochał tak mocno. Przez długi czas futbol był prawdziwą miłością Louisa. Teraz jest pewien, że mógłby nigdy znowu nie zagrać, jeśli to oznaczałoby posiadanie Harry'ego.

\- Czy to naprawdę byłoby banałem, jeśli powiedziałbym ci teraz, że cię kocham? - pyta Harry, a Louis ściska go za koszulkę, potrząsając głowę w niedowierzaniu.

\- Taak, to by naprawdę było.

\- To jest zbyt niewłaściwe.

Louis nie chciałby zrobić niczego innego niż stanąć na palcach i zacałować Harry'ego na śmierć, ale mimo wszytko zadowala się uśmiechaniem się do niego. Niall jest podnoszony w powietrze przez kilku defensywnych graczy, mniej więcej wszyscy skandują jego imię. Louis to ignoruje, pozwala tysiącom ludziom wokół niego tłoczyć się i być rozproszonym. Porusza się tylko, kiedy Jones wchodzi w ludzi, trzymając gigantyczne, szklane trofeum nad głową ze łzami w oczach.

\- Naprawdę cię kocham, wiesz – mówi Harry, powodując, że Louis przenosi znowu na niego swoje oczy. Uśmiecha się i podnosi na palcach, owijając swoje ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego i przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Wiem.

–

Louis wrzuca ostatnie rzeczy do walizki przy swoim łóżku, w końcu kończąc się pakować. Wiosenny semestr skończył się dzień wcześniej i Louis musi wyprowadzić się za kilka dni. Rozgląda się po pokoju, gdzie zostały tylko rzeczy Zayna, który jest leniwym kawałkiem gówna i czeka do ostatniego dnia. Obecnie siedzi na łóżku, a skręt pali się pomiędzy jego zębami.

\- Wiesz, że jeśli cię z tym złapią, to będziemy udupieni?

\- Co zamierzają zrobić, wykopać nas?

Louis przewraca oczami, zamykając swoją walizkę i zapinając ją. Jak na zawołanie, Harry otwiera drzwi i wślizguje się, a plecak zwisa z jego ramienia.

\- Egzaminy skończone? - pyta Zayn.

\- Taak – mówi Harry, uśmiechając się do nich. - Pomyślałem, że przyjdę zabrać Lou, żebyśmy mogli się już zbierać.

\- Ochhhh, żyjecie już na kocią łapę, jak widzę.

Louis przewraca ponownie oczami, jak gdyby czuje, że to milionowy raz dzisiaj, ale mimo to uśmiecha się. Harry przyciąga Louisa blisko siebie, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

\- To kochana szopa, ty idioto – mówi Louis, a Zayn drwi.

\- Nadal szopa.

To właściwie mieszkanie obok kampusu, po ładniejszej części miasta. Harry i Louis zdecydowali całkiem wcześnie, że mimo mieszkania w akademiku, i tak dadzą mu szansę, byli po zbyt wielu incydentach z Zaynem, Niallem lub Liamem wpadających na nich. Ponadto, Louis czuję się źle, kiedy skarpetka na drzwiach zmusza Zayna do spanie na podłodze u kogoś innego w akademiku.

Louis podnosi się na palcach, ponieważ wydaję się, jakby Harry nigdy nie przestawał rosnąć, po czym złącza ze sobą ich wargi. Harry się uśmiecha, a potem liże krótko jego usta, zanim odsuwa się z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Kocham cię – mówi Harry, ponieważ od kiedy zaczęli to mówić, Harry nie może przestać. Kiedy myją zęby, uczą się, robią kawę o drugiej rano, dzięki której mogą późno się położyć i robić pracę domową, to wypływa z ust Harry'ego jak dym. Louis nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Również cię kocham.

Louis odsuwa się, żeby móc wziąć swoją walizkę.

\- Bedę tęsknić, Zee – mamrocze Louis, patrząc na Zayna i wydymając wargi.

\- Nie, nie będziesz.

Louis śmieje się, a potem bierze dłoń Harry'ego w swoją wolną. Idą cicho do samochodu, obaj zmęczeni po egzaminach końcowych i przeprowadzce. Louis zauważa, że Harry ma na sobie mistrzowską koszulkę z gry w styczniu i uśmiecha się. Wydaje mu się, że Harry nosi ją dosłownie zawsze, blisko brzegów od prania pojawiają się już nawet dziury.

Wspinają się do auta po włożeniu toreb do bagażnika. Jest zapchane, wszystkie ich walizki wciśnięte są w każdą dostępną przestrzeń. Louis praktycznie siedzi na zmianie biegów, ponieważ drążek od zasłony prysznicowej Harry'ego jest wepchnięty na przednie siedzenie, zajmując mnóstwo miejsca. Jest duszno w samochodzie od majowego ciepła, a klimatyzacja w samochodzie Harry'ego przestała działać w kwietniu.

Louis patrzy na Harry'ego, na jego długie włosy zebrane w kucyk, okulary przeciwsłoneczne umieszczone na jego twarzy i uśmiecha się, zanim pochyla się nad zmianą biegów i go całuje.


End file.
